Life's Complicated
by My Whole Life Is Thunder
Summary: AU! Jethro always had a fairly simple life. He had joint custody if his young daughter and was finally in a stable relationship. Until his daughter's mother dies. The day his son's wife throws him and their kids out. Sending them back to the Gibbs household. To top it off Jethro's girlfriend finds out she's pregnant. Needles to say. Life just got complicated.
1. Prologue

Saturday mornings were always his favorite. He would wake up with her sleeping beside him. She was almost eight but she still climbed in bed with her. Rachel said she did not even do that with her anymore. He was glad Rachel had been fair about custody. They had broken up before Rachel even realized she was pregnant. As soon as the pregnancy was confirmed Rachel had agreed to joint custody. She had Dylan during the week and Jethro had her on weekends and the holidays NCIS agents were given off. Jethro's current girlfriend Jana woke not long after he did and ran her hand through Dylan's curly red hair. Jethro loved that Jana was so accepting of Dylan. Especially given the circumstances. Rachel had been to the doctor earlier that week and the news was not good. Dylan had not been told yet. Rachel wanted them to tell her together. They had agreed to break the news when Rachel came to collect Dylan on Saturday. Dylan was still asleep, when Jethro and Jana were drinking their coffee.

"She never sleeps this late. Of course we didn't get in until after eight last night." Jana commented.

"Did she have fun?" Jethro asked.

"She loved it." Jana replied.

"I'm glad and thanks for filling in for Rachel." Jethro replied.

"No problem. I cannot imagine how this must be for her." Jana replied.

"We've kept her sheltered where we could but now..." Jethro explained.

"I take it Rachel got bad news?" Jana asked.

"The cancer has spread to her spine and brain. They are doing radiation to ease the symptoms but at this point there is no cure." Jethro explained.

"Does Dylan know?" Jana asked.

"Not yet, we are going to tell her tomorrow." Jethro replied.

"Do you want me to be gone?" Jana asked.

"No I think it would be better if you were here. Dylan loves you so much." Jethro replied.

"OK" Jana agreed.

* * *

According to the screen on Jethro's phone, McGee was calling. Jethro excused himself from the family room and stepped onto the back porch. He was very much involved in Dylan's life but she was kept secret from the team. That was the one thing Rachel had asked. She worried that Dylan being known around the agency would put her at risk. He made up reasons why they were now off most weekends. He claimed the swing-set was for Amira Franks and his twin grandsons.

"Hey Boss"

"Everything OK, McGee?"

"It's fine. I just wanted to ask if it was OK if Delilah and I did our gender reveal at your Fourth of July party. We were going to have a big party but only Delilah's friends could make it. So we are going to do two."

"I don't think the party is going to happen this year."

"Why not?"

"Look we'll talk later."

"Boss are you OK?"

"It's fine but Jordan is calling me."

"Say no more."

* * *

Marrying the half-sister of his former step-mother was hands down the worst decision Jordan Gibbs ever made. It wasn't totally creepy given that he did not know that Stephanie was Diane's sister. Until after they were married. Apparently their mother was just the same and that made Jordan grateful his children were boys. Boys who were nothing like the Sterling side of the family. Boys who were mercifully on a field trip that day.

"I am done!" Stephanie screamed.

"You've been saying that for six months now!" Jordan shot back.

"Well now I am done!" Stephanie retorted.

"Prove it!" Jordan snapped.

"YOU GET OUT!" Stephanie screamed.

"Why should I get out?!" Jordan demanded.

"Because my father paid for this house! You have until sundown to get out! You have until next weekend to get a moving truck over here! Anything of yours or the boys left after that is gone! I will fucking burn it!" Stephanie screamed.

"Shouldn't the boys keep things here? I mean for when they are over." Jordan asked.

"I don't want those boys!" Stephanie hissed.

* * *

The phone rang again and Jethro again prepared to leave the room. The team would find out about Dylan eventually but he wanted to honor Rachel's wishes. His heart skipped a beat when he saw that it was Rachel calling. Again he excused himself and stepped onto the back porch.

"Jethro"

"What's going on? You sound terrible?"

"Jethro it's me Amanda."

"Amanda? Is Rachel OK?"

"No... No she's not. She had a really big seizure this morning. They ran tests and Jethro she is dying."

"She told me the other day."

"No Jethro. She is actively dying."

"I'll bring Dylan to the hospital. We have to talk to her first. Rachel wanted me to wait."

* * *

Jethro called Jana upstairs and spoke to her. This news about Rachel had thrown him through a loop. He knew this was coming but he did not think it would happen this quickly. He hadn't wanted it to happen this quickly. How was he supposed to explain to a four almost five year old that her mother was going to die?

"Dylan turn off the TV. We need to talk." Jethro told his daughter.

"What's going on?" Dylan asked.

"Remember how your mom went to the doctor earlier this week?" Jethro asked.

"Yeah" Dylan replied.

"Well the cancer has spread. It's in her brain and on her spine now." Jethro replied.

"So what she won't be able to walk?" Dylan asked.

"No the cancer is too big for them to keep treating. She is not going to get better this time." Jethro explained.

"What does that mean?" Dylan asked.

"She is going to go to heaven." Jana replied.

"No!" Dylan cried.

"Dylan" Jethro whispered.

"We'll take care of you." Jana promised.

* * *

Jethro and Jana were getting ready to take Dylan to the hospital. When there was a knock on the door. He headed back downstairs and swung the front door open. He opened the door to find his only son standing on the front porch. His two nephews were standing behind him. All three were holding suitcases. Jethro was confused. Jordan only lived three hours away but he still always called before a visit.

"You aren't one for surprise visits." Jethro commented.

"Stephanie threw us out dad." Jordan sniffed.

"I have to take Dylan to see Rachel at the hospital but I will get the guest room set up for you when we get home." Jethro explained.

* * *

 **A/N: I wasn't happy with "After All", maybe I will revisit it down the road but it is done for now. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Life Changing

Rachel had been moved to a private room. Jana waited in the lobby, while Jethro took Dylan to say her final goodbyes. Jethro never imagined he would be visiting a dying ex. Diane had died in front of him but it was quick. Even less plausible was bringing their child to say goodbye. He had dreaded this day since Rachel's cancer returned. She was supposed to start a clinical trial but the latest tests revealed the illness was too powerful. Dylan was taken aback by the wires and ran into her father's arms.

"I know it's scary but I am right here and so is your Aunt Amanda." Jethro assured.

"Mama" Dylan sniffed.

"I've got ya. Just say goodbye, give her a hug and a kiss and we will go. I want to say goodbye but I will drop you off with Jana." Jethro assured.

"Goodbye mommy, I love you" Dylan sniffed.

* * *

Jordan got the boys set up on the twin beds in the guest room. He figured he would crash on the couch or blow up the air bed. He just wanted to ensure the boys were comfortable. He hated that Stephanie wanted nothing to do with them. Stephanie wanted to be a glowing pregnant woman and have soft, cuddly babies. She did not want to actually raise children. It didn't help that Jordan wasn't exactly raking in money as a police officer and Stephanie lost her job with a high powered law firm. After that they could not afford a nanny and Stephanie had to mother the boys. According to her, him and the boys were ruining her life. It did not hurt when she attacked him but attacking his boys was a knife to the heart.

"When are we going home?" Jackson asked.

"Not for a while." Jordan replied.

"Is mom coming?" Sammy asked.

"No she is staying home." Jordan replied.

"Why?" Jackson asked.

"We are getting divorced." Jordan sighed.

"Why?" Sammy asked.

"Because sometimes parents just can't get along anymore and it's not like when you fight with your brother. It's where we can't even think about getting along again. It's not always that bad but it is for us. I'm sorry." Jordan explained.

* * *

Rachel died not an hour after Jethro and Dylan left the hospital. Amanda admitted that she was surprised that she hung on that long. Rachel had apparently been extremely sick that morning and they were expecting "it" to happen anytime. The last time they had spoken, Rachel had told him that she was in so much pain. She was actually happy to learn she was dying. He had ached upon hearing those words. They reminded him of his mother's final days. Even the morphine was not touching the pain. At least she was free. Unfortunately that also meant that he had to break the bad news to Dylan. He called his daughter to her room and set her on the bed.

"Dylan I have some news for you." Jethro replied.

"Are Jackson and Sammy really moving in?" Dylan asked.

"Yes but that's not what I wanted to talk you about." Jethro replied.

"It's mom isn't it?" Dylan asked.

"Yes, Dylan she's gone. She died. I am sorry." Jethro explained.

"Forever?" Dylan asked.

"Yes" Jethro confirmed.

"No!" Dylan cried before bursting into tears.

* * *

Jordan felt pretty guilty moving back in with his father, especially right now. He felt terrible for his baby sister, losing her mom. At least she had a good dad and would soon have a good step-mother. Jethro and Jana were not engaged but Jordan knew that would soon change. Jana was the first person his dad looked at, the way he looked at like his mother. He had never known his mother. She died when he was less than six months old. She and his sister were killed by a drug dealer. He was only alive because he had been left with a babysitter.

"How are you holding up?" Jethro asked.

"I have been better. How's Dylan?" Jordan asked.

"She's alright, Jana is with her now." Jethro replied.

"How are you?" Jordan asked.

"I've been better but I know that Rachel is at peace and I can raise Dylan." Jethro explained.

"She's lucky to have you and Jana." Jordan replied.

"You have us too. Now how are you and I want the truth." Jethro replied.

"What did I do wrong?" Jordan asked.

"You married a terrible person. Sometimes that's all it takes. That being said you got two wonderful children out of the deal. So at least there's that." Jethro explained.

"Why didn't I see it before?" Jordan asked.

"Sometimes you just don't. Happened to me three times but I had awful judgment." Jethro explained.

"What if I make the same mistakes?" Jordan asked.

"You won't. I was just trying to replace your mother. You won't do that with Stephanie. You will find a good woman." Jethro promised.

"I don't want to think about woman. I just want to do good by the boys." Jordan replied.

"And you are. You brought them here and they are getting the care they deserve." Jethro assured.

* * *

Jana had just gotten Dylan down for her nap. She was relieved that Dylan went down easy and seemed to be in a good place. Jana had been feeling pretty rough lately. Most of her friends were insisting that she was pregnant but she doubted that. She was only forty-two and still had her monthly visitor, and she had never been told it couldn't happen. She was always careful to take her birth control and Jethro always wore a condom. In most of her past relationships, she had taken the morning after pill. Even though both parties always used protection. It's not that she didn't want kids. She did, not did she have anything against kids born out of wedlock. She just didn't want to get pregnant by somebody she wasn't sure about. She loved Jethro but they were still new and he had just been dealt a blow. Still all the symptoms were there. She said that she was going to the store for milk. Which wasn't entirely a lie. They did need milk. She picked up the milk and a few more groceries. The store kept the tests behind the counter. So she ran to the Dollar Tree next-door and grabbed a test. All her friends said they worked well and she could always buy a better test if need be. She returned home and took the test in the downstairs bathroom, Jethro never used. She peed on the stick and paced nervously until her timer buzzed.

" _Positive"_

* * *

 **A/N: Life certainly is complicated. Lucky Jethro loves complicated. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Life

Rachel's funeral was simple and quick. The service actually lasted over an hour but it happened pretty quickly. Even though the official declaration did not take place until days before her death. Rachel knew from her diagnosis day that she was going to die. She had started planning the funeral with her sister Amanda. Really all that needed to be done was set the dates. Rachel had requested to be cremated. Later in the summer Amanda and her four daughters would take half the ashes to their families summer home. One day Dylan would scatter the other half wherever she saw fit. Right now they would just sit on the mantel.

"Are you sure you are OK with my ex's ashes being on the mantel?" Jethro asked.

"I can't say it's ideal but it's for Dylan. She needs to know about her birth mother." Jana replied.

* * *

The urn was a simple black urn. It was nothing special but it was the one Rachel had fallen in love with. Her name and dates were engraved in rose gold, along with the phrase _"Beloved mother to Dylan Amber Gibbs."_ Jethro carefully lifted Dylan, so she could place the urn on the mantel. He then placed a picture of Rachel on one side and a picture of the family in the delivery room on the other.

"How did mommy get in here?" Dylan asked.

"Sometimes when people die, they have their bodies turned into ash and then the family can carry them with them." Jethro explained.

"So they burned her? Did it hurt?" Dylan asked.

"No, nothing can hurt you when you are dead." Jethro explained.

"How do you get dead?" Dylan asked.

"Some people get sick but you don't die because you are sick. Unless you have another bad illness you will get through colds or flu bugs just fine. Your mom had a very bad disease called cancer and the medicine just wasn't working anymore." Jethro explained.

"So you only get sick? If I never get really sick I won't die?" Dylan asked.

"Unfortunately we all die but most of us live to be old. Not old like me or Jana. Old like Grandpa Jack." Jethro explained.

"How did Jordie's mom and my sister die?" Dylan asked.

"They were in an accident but like I said it can't just happen. It has to be really bad." Jethro explained.

"Why do people die?" Dylan asked.

"I'll tell you when I figure that one out." Jethro replied.

"Will I ever see mommy again?" Dylan asked.

"One day but not for a very, very long time." Jethro replied.

"Did Stephanie die? Is that why Jordie and the twins live here now? Is that why Jordie cries a lot now?" Dylan asked.

"Stephanie did not die. Jordan and her are just getting a divorce." Jethro replied.

"What's divorce?" Dylan asked.

"It's when too married people stop being married." Jethro explained.

"Why do people get divorced?" Dylan asked.

"Like death there are many reasons for divorce but in Jordan's case. Well all Sterling woman are very, very bad." Jethro explained.

"Jethro!" Jana warned.

"OK that was a step too far but if you realize you like woman when you are old enough for that kind of love. Get a full DNA test if you meet a red headed woman named Sterling." Jethro explained.

"Better but still rude." Jana told Jethro.

* * *

Jordan Gibbs had no idea what he was going to do with his life. He was divorced and the three hour commute was killer. He was looking to transfer closer to his new home but at the moment there was nothing available. The nearest job he could find was an opening for an agent with NCIS. It was a different department from his father but his dad was such a big deal at NCIS. It really did not matter which team he was on. The boys were another factor. Did he really want to have a job that always kept him away?

* * *

A blood test had confirmed the pregnancy and an ultrasound showed she was around five weeks. Still early, though at forty it may not matter. She wondered how she would handle having a child at forty. A child at high risk for disability and complications. Could they handle a special needs child? She saw pictures of smiling Down Syndrome kids on jars at the grocery store and a few were her students. She also knew that Down Syndrome was the least of her concerns. There were many more complications and risk factors. The worst being the idea of her child dying.

* * *

Jethro Gibbs returned to work, four days after the death of Rachel Florence. The team knew about Rachel's death and a few had even attended her funeral. Leon had tried to make him take more time but he didn't need more time. Jana was a guidance counselor at the local high school and had the summer months off. She was home for Dylan and Jordan was home as well. Jethro needed to be back to normalcy. His life was pretty turbulent and he needed stability. NCIS was stable compared to a five year old mourning her mom, a soon to be divorced son, and a pregnant girlfriend.

"Welcome back, boss." McGee replied shakily.

"I was gone four days, McGee. I was out longer when I sliced my hand open." Jethro reminded.

"Still Rachel dying is so sad! Even I had to take a few days." Abby commented.

"Abby you took a week off when Mr. Rogers died. I just grieve different." Jethro explained.

"What about Dylan?" Bishop asked.

"She's good and Jana is with her." Jethro assured.

"Well if you need anything just let us know." Bailey assured.

"I need you people to get back to work. Vance told me we had a case." Jethro insisted.

* * *

 **A/N: Gibbs is trying his best for normalcy in-spite of everything. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. The Worries

Jethro hated Stephanie, for what she had done to Jordan and the boys. Still he knew that Jana was right. He had to watch what he said around the children. The boys did not need to hear ill talk about their mom and Dylan did not need to hear it either. Lest she repeat it to the boys. Jethro tried to speak politely but it was hard when his son was so hurt.

"So Stephanie is giving me hell." Jordan sighed after returning from the lawyer's office.

"It's not the boys, right?" Jethro asked.

"Well yeah but it's not like she wants custody or anything. She is actually wanting to terminate parental rights. They are making her wait before signing anything but she sounded pretty serious. It's not like this is anything new. Once parenthood became work she checked out. I wanted one more and we had embryos leftover from the first round of IVF but she refused. I couldn't resent her for that but when you were in the hospital and she tried to get Dylan put in a foster home. Not wanting to go through a third round of IVF, risk a dangerous pregnancy, and having a child with birth defects is one thing, but rejecting a scared three year old. One who has one parent fighting cancer and the other barely hanging on in the ICU. Who does that? I should have left her then but I was worried she'd take the boys back to Illinois." Jordan explained.

"I would prepare for a battle if she changes her mind but if the things you told me are accurate. She does not deserve those boys." Jethro replied.

"Believe me I know." Jordan agreed.

"What else is she doing?" Jethro asked.

"She is wanting everything but the boys. She is saying I am unreasonable. Because I want the house our sons were born in and the car that actually works." Jordan explained.

"Figures the lawyer is going for that." Jethro scoffed.

"Bailey got me her guy. Thank God because he really is a bulldog. He's equal opportunity too. Most lawyers see the woman as the victim. He knows they can be villains as much as the men can." Jordan explained.

"Where was he during my divorces?" Jethro asked.

"Playing Matlock in his grandmothers basement." Jordan laughed.

"Of course" Jethro sighed.

"Well I promised the boys I'd take them for ice-cream. Oh and don't tell them anything about this. I don't want to hurt them." Jordan explained.

"Jana already gave me the lecture." Jethro laughed.

* * *

Later on Jethro was pushing Dylan on the backyard swing. She rarely asked about her mother anymore but Ducky said that was normal. He feared she was forgetting her already but Ducky assured that she simply had all the answers she needed. He also assured that she would begin asking questions again when she was older. In a way Jethro was relieved that Dylan was doing well but he also worried. He worried he had said something wrong and Dylan no longer wanted to speak to him. He wanted to bring her up but Ducky told him not to. Unless she seemed distressed by the loss or began acting out. It was best to just let her be.

"Will I still get to see Aunt Amanda, Darcy, Linda, Courtney, and Joy?" Dylan asked.

"You will get to see them next month at the cabin." Jethro assured.

"I can't wait." Dylan replied.

"Me either" Jethro replied, even though they would only see each other to scatter some of Rachel's ashes.

* * *

Both boys were asleep in the backseat and it brought Jordan a degree of peace. He took comfort knowing the boys were coping so well. They had a few friends whose parents had divorced and a couple of kids were in similar situations. He just prayed the adjustment would last. He did not know how he would handle them being upset. He was dreading the day they started to miss their mom. Stephanie was not much of a mother but she was still their mother. Now all of the sudden they had not seen each other in most of a month, and it had to sink in eventually.

* * *

That evening Jana was lying awake in bed. One of the mom's in her "Old Moms" group had lost her baby. She was the same age as Jana and the stories were similar. Except this baby had been planned. Jana knew anyone could have a miscarriage but she was at a higher risk. She also knew that one mom having miscarriage did not mean she'd have one. She simply could not shake her fears, no matter how hard she tried.

"You still worrying about Terri and her baby?" Jethro asked.

"She miscarried, Jethro." Jana whispered.

"It won't happen to you." Jethro assured.

"How do you know? I am forty? She was forty." Jana reminded.

"It won't happen to you because this baby is a Gibbs and we do not give up easy." Jethro assured.

"If it's bad enough giving up may be best." Jana insisted.

"Our baby will be OK. I just know it and in seven months we will have him or her beside us. Then our family will be complete." Jethro assured.

"What if we are complete?" Jana asked.

"Then we will pick up the pieces and be glad that we have Dylan and Jordan." Jethro explained.

"You have Dylan and Jordan. This is my only chance." Jana sobbed.

"And this baby will be amazing for that very reason." Jethro vowed.

* * *

Nights like this it was hard for Jethro to be strong. It was hard with Jana fearing for their baby, Jordan struggling with his divorce, and Dylan still mourning her mom. In the old days he would have had a few too many drinks, but he vowed to never get drunk in front of the children. Instead he stepped outside and sat on the picnic table. He saw Dylan's toys and the twins toys, all now permanent features. He did not know what the future held but he loved his mixed up family. His girlfriend and ideally soon to be fiancee, his biological children and grandchildren, and his adopted children and grandchildren. He was deep in thought when a frazzled Tony stumbled into the backyard with Tali in his arms.

"You OK, Tony?" Jethro asked.

"My apartment just burned down. Can Tali and I stay here for a few days?" Tony asked.

"You get checked out?" Jethro asked.

"Dr. Pitt said to use my inhaler and watch myself but only to come in if I had an episode. There's stuff going around." Tony explained.

"In that case come on in and join the party. You'll have to crash on the couch but Tali can bunk with Dylan." Jethro explained, wanting to laugh and cry at the same time.

* * *

 **A/N: The more the merrier. FYI Gibbs was not being rude putting Tony on the couch. Jana was already asleep and wouldn't appreciate Tony waking up beside her. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	5. Full House

More house guests was the last thing the Gibbs' needed, but Jethro couldn't just turn Tony away. He figured Tony would find a new place soon enough. He may even look into a long term hotel but for tonight he needed a safe place for Tali to lay her head. If it were just Tony he would sleep in his car or the first hotel he found. Now Tony had a child to worry about. Of course Jethro owed Tali a lot. If it weren't for her Tony never would have gone to Dr. Pitt. Speaking of which Jethro should call him and see if there was anything he needed to watch for. He knew the obvious stuff but with Tony's lungs obvious may be too late. He picked up his phone and stepped into the kitchen area.

"You've reached, Dr. Bradly Pitt."

"Brad, it's Jethro."

"Jethro? Why are you calling at this hour?" Is Tony OK? I am at home but on call. So I can be at Bethesda in a flash."

"Tony is OK but I was just wondering if there were any symptoms I should watch for. He seemed OK after the fire but Tony tends to go down hill so so fast I want to be on top of things."

"What fire?"

"What do you mean what fire? Tony's apartment burned down. He said that he saw you."

"Whoa! Tony's apartment burned down?! As in it was on fire and Tony was in a fire?!"

"That's typically how it works, Brad."

"Jethro, Tony told me that he was at a Barbecue and the smoke got a little out of hand."

"You didn't notice the soot?"

"Jethro, Tony was not at my office. Until you called I was in bed. He texted me about the Barbecue. I would have never sent him home."

"Is that so?"

* * *

Needless to say Jethro was pretty pissed. Tony had told him that he had been to the doctor. Why on Earth would Tony lie to him? Tony was a smart guy, surely he'd know that Jethro would check. What if he had gotten sick? The truth would definitely come out then. Jethro stormed into the living room and shook his former Senior Field Agent awake.

"Probie, why are you dressed as Christian Gray?" Tony moaned.

"Ignoring that." Jethro whispered.

"Boss? What's going on?" Tony asked.

"I just had the most interesting conversation with Dr. Pitt. I called to see if there was anything I needed to watch for and get this. You never saw him. You texted and said a grill went haywire. Any explanation." Jethro explained.

"Doctor patient confidentiality?" Tony offered.

"Did ask anything personal. Just for general symptoms." Jethro explained.

"Dr. Pitt is losing it?" Tony suggested.

"Nice try. Now get dressed, Dr. Pitt is meeting us at Bethesda." Jethro ordered.

* * *

Thankfully Tony was OK. Though Dr. Pitt did insist on keeping him for a breathing treatment. Tony would have to do breathing treatments at least twice a day for the next week. He would also need to come back in a few days for a follow up. Jethro was given a list of symptoms to watch for and Tony was given a stern lecture."

"Gee thanks dad." Tony groaned as they left the hospital.

"Tony you were in a fire and you have severely scarred lungs. I was just looking out for your health. I should add you have a child now." Jethro explained.

"I know but Tali and I got out quickly and I used my inhaler." Tony explained.

"Tony you cannot risk your health like this. Rachel did and look what happened to her." Jethro explained.

"I would have gone to Dr. Pitt if I had started feeling bad." Tony insisted.

"Did it ever cross your mind that it may have been too late by then?" Jethro questioned.

"No sir" Tony admitted.

"Well it's the kind of thing you need to think about." Jethro reminded.

* * *

Anticipating a long and drawn out battle. Jordan went ahead and got the twins enrolled in the neighborhood elementary school. Even if the battle ended quickly Jordan could not afford the house on his own and he doubted that Stephanie would help. He was looking at houses in his dad's neighborhood and was actually kind of happy. He missed his old neighborhood and his old life but everything came to an end eventually. He was just glad to have his boys safe. He sat on the porch and watched as the twins ran around with Dylan and Tali. His family was loud and mixed up but he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

Jana was worried extremely worried about losing her baby but she was following Jethro's advice to just relax and enjoy. She tried to focus on the good. On ultrasounds and decorating the nursery. Wherever that would be. The house was pretty full now. Between Dylan being theirs full time now and Jordan and the boys being at least long term the extra rooms were filled. Tony had taken over the living room and Tali was sharing Dylan's bed. The house that was supposed to be an empty nest was full again. Jana couldn't help but laugh. It was almost like one of those old sitcoms. The children playing in the yard, Jordan figuring out life as a single father, and Jethro lecturing Tony about his health and the importance of following orders. In just a few months a baby would be joining this crazy story. Jana could not imagine anything more perfect.

"You are in a better mood." Jethro commented.

"I am just thinking about how great our family is." Jana laughed.

"It is pretty interesting." Jethro agreed.

"So are you done yelling at Tony?" Jana asked.

"I think he gets the idea." Jethro replied.

"I can't wait until our baby joins the family." Jana commented.

"Ya know we could have twins. Multiples are common in late in life pregnancies." Jethro explained.

"Don't push it." Jana laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: How many babies will join the Gibbs family? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	6. The Children

The second week in July, Jordan sent the boys to sleep away camp. It would be their first summer at sleep away. They had done day camp the year before and loved it. Jordan was apprehensive but it was only four nights and they could come home if they got nervous. Though Jordan wasn't keen on having to make a five hour drive in the middle of the week. It was one of the times he wished that Stephanie had even vague interest in the children. It would only be a two hour drive for her. Though that was one of the things Jordan's psychologist advised him against dwelling on. He needed to let Stephanie go and focus on the boys. During the week leading up to camp. He bought travel toiletries, bug repellent, sunscreen, and cheap flip-flops. He wrote the boys names in clothes and on their personal belongings. On the last day he took the boys to the bookstore to buy reading material for quiet hour. Finally the big day arrived and Jordan was struggling to keep his composure.

"Why can't I bring in?" Sammy moaned as Jordan placed the boys tablet on the shelf.

"Because electronics are not allowed at camp unless they are adaptive equipment for special needs campers." Jordan explained.

"What if I go mute and need that Stephen Hawking software?" Sammy asked.

"Your Grandpa Gibbs is a mute and he gets by without the software." Tony commented.

"Watch it DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked.

"I don't mind not having a tablet. I am just worried about showering." Jackson replied.

"It's OK buddy I am a summer camp veteran. You just put on flip-flops, remember your kit, hold your breath, close your eyes and go. The welts go away after a couple days." Tony assured.

"I am not worried about showering every day." Jackson clarified.

"Well the people sleeping in your eight by ten cabin will appreciate it." Jordan replied.

"This is why I don't want to go. The shower gives welts and you can't clean a lake. Believe me I looked it up." Sammy replied, pushing up his glasses.

"You will be fine." Jordan assured.

* * *

That same week Jethro was sending Dylan to a day camp about forty minutes away. He was relieved she was not old enough for sleep away yet. She had been through enough changes and he did not see her fairing well. The camp did have a sleepover for day camp kids at the end of the week but Jethro wasn't anticipating sending Dylan.

"The boys will be gone five days. How long am I going to be away?" Dylan asked.

"You are just going to day camp. That means you come home in the late afternoon. Except for Thursday night when you will go a little later and I will pick you up after dinner." Jethro explained.

"Why am I going late Thursday?" Dylan asked.

"Because the camp is having a sleepover that night and you will go later." Jethro explained.

"Sleepover? Why am I not sleeping over?" Dylan asked.

"I just think that you are not ready." Jethro replied.

"Why?" Dylan asked.

"I just don't think it's the best idea." Jethro replied.

"Well I want to go." Dylan insisted.

"It's all night and they lock the gates at eight. So I may not be able to get you." Jethro explained.

"I want to go!" Dylan insisted.

* * *

Tony meanwhile was trying to find a place. It was not so easy now that he had a kid. He could no longer just take the small one bedroom apartment. He wanted to rent a house but it was hard to find something that worked for him. Everything was too small, too big, or too expensive. Every time he loved a place it was way too expensive. They were going to rebuild his old complex but said it could take up to a year. He did not think Gibbs would like him staying with him that long. Especially since the new Gibbs' were due to arrive in a few month. Today he was going to look at a three bedroom property that offered the opportunity to rent to own. The rent was reasonable even with the rent to own option but Tony wanted to make sure it was not too good to be true.

"Jana!" Tony called.

"What do you need?" Jana asked.

"My sitter just canceled on me. Would you mind keeping Tali for a bit? I just have to look at a house and ideally sign the paperwork." Tony explained.

"Are you going to buy?" Jana asked.

"Rent to own if it works out." Tony explained.

"Well I always love watching Tali and I wish you good luck." Jana replied.

"Thank you so much. I will pay you when I get back. Ten an hour with twelve after three OK?" Tony asked.

"Tali is basically my niece. I will do it for free." Jana replied.

"Are you sure?" Tony gasped.

"Positive" Jana insisted.

"Thanks so much." Tony replied.

"No trouble" Jana replied.

* * *

Jana watched Tali play with her dog. She could not believe that dog had survived two fires now. At least the second fire Tony had gotten Tali out safe. Both had gotten out safe. There was a good chance that Tali did not even remember the fire that killed Ziva but the adults were still keeping an extra close eye on her.

"When's the fire?" Tali asked.

"What do you mean?" Jana asked.

"All houses burn down, right?" Tali asked.

"No they don't. This house is really safe. Do not worry." Jana explained.

"I'm scared." Tali sniffed.

"Come here I will talk to your daddy and see if he can do something for you." Jana explained.

"OK" Tali sniffed.

"Que Serra, Serra whatever will be will be." Jana softly sang as she cradled the frightened toddler in her arms. She hated how many hurting children she saw.

* * *

 **A/N: How will the Gibbs and DiNozzo children fare? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Fears

Leaving Dylan behind was extremely hard on Jethro. He knew that she was a big girl and that she was strong. If she could come through all she had in her five short years. She could handle an overnight at camp. She could handle it but Jethro could not. He was not ready to send his daughter off into the world. He was not ready for her to grow up, to be so close to the age Kelly had been. Still he knew that Dylan had to live her life and grow. She had to have new experiences and start living for herself. Of course that did not make it any easier.

"You can call me to pick you up at any time." Jethro explained.

"I know but I am going to be fine." Dylan replied.

"But if you aren't there is no shame in it. They told me that at least one kid calls to go home every year." Jethro explained.

"I will be fine!" Dylan insisted.

"I know" Jethro replied weakly.

* * *

Jordan was anxious for the boys to get home. Like his father he knew they needed to live life. He had just secretly hoped they would want to come home. Sammy had wanted to come home the first night when his bunkmate "Smelled of old meat and had not clipped his toenails in a year." Jordan had been planning on collecting him; but the director felt it best for Sammy to tough it out. After the first night Jackson had befriended toenail boy and agreed to switch bunks. That was the last Jordan heard and even though it had only been three days. It may as well have been a lifetime.

"One more days until my boys return." Jordan said to himself as he scrolled through his memories on Facebook.

* * *

Tony had thought his problems were over when he signed the papers. He had a house and it was only five minutes away from his surrogate father's house. It was not the house he had first set out to look at. That house was nice but needed a lot of work. He had passed the second house driving home that day and it was perfect. It was only two bedrooms but there was a big backyard. He toured the house and signed the papers right away. He was over the moon when he returned home. Then Jana talked to him. Apparently Tali had in fact developed a fear of fires. He was looking into child psychologists but it was hard to find one who would treat a child Tali's age.

"Fire!" Tali screamed as steam rose on the sidewalk after a sudden rain.

"No Tali that is just steam." Tony assured.

"How do you know?" Tali asked.

"Come here" Tony instructed as he guided her out of the house.

* * *

"See the rain was cold but the sidewalk is hot. So when it rained it created stem." Tony explained.

"Why?" Tali asked.

"I'll get your Aunt Abby to explain that to you. She is the science genius. I am more street savy." Tony explained.

"Does Aunt Abby know what to do in a fire?" Tali asked.

"Better than anyone I know." Tony laughed.

* * *

Jethro felt sick as he drove away from the camp. It was destroying him to leave his girl behind. He had cried as she exited the car. It was only for one night but it may as well be a year. He left his phone number with every staff member of the camp and insisted they call if Dylan even expressed interest in leaving. They told him that it was best for her to stay. Jethro had wanted to sock the director for accusing him of worrying too much. What parent wouldn't worry too much? Especially given he had already lost one daughter. He would not, could not lose another one of his precious angels.

"I told you that you could do it!" Jana cried as Jethro entered the house.

"I almost couldn't. In fact I really shouldn't have left her. I don't trust that camp." Jethro explained.

"What did they do?" Jana asked.

"That cocky director told me I was worrying too much." Jethro replied.

"Jethro you tried to commission a Navy helicopter to circle the camp." Jana laughed.

"It's not that unreasonable considering how many enemies I have." Jethro insisted.

"Jethro to even get through the gate you have to show a photo ID proving that you are one of the three emergency contacts listed on the form. Then the guard will call the parents and make sure that the contact was in fact sent." Jana reminded.

"What if she drowns in the lake?" Jethro questioned.

"They don't allow swimming after dark and you have to take a swim test every day." Jana explained.

"What if she chokes or stops breathing?" Jethro asked.

"Every staffer and most of the older campers are trained in CPR and First Aide." Jana assured.

"What if she falls or gets lost in the woods?" Jethro asked.

"Every camper has an assigned buddy and you have to check in every five minutes." Jana reminded.

"Fine but I stand by my concerns." Jethro conceited.

* * *

Jordan could not sleep on his last night without the boys. He knew they were safe and that they were happy. He also knew they would be home by supper. He did not have the insane worries his father had but he just missed the boys. It would not have been so bad if he were still married and Stephanie were a woman who cared, but being alone was impossible. What was worse was knowing that in a month and a half they would start school. First grade would be their first year of full time school. Pre-K had been three and then four days a week, for three hours a day. Kindergarten had been the full five days but it was only been four hours. He knew that he would be working by then but those six hours were still daunting. What was worse, was knowing after this year the boys would be separated in core classes. They had always been together. How would they handle life apart?

* * *

 **A/N: A lot of worry for the Gibbs men. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	8. Back Where They Belong

Things were a lot better in the Gibbs household after the children had returned. Jethro and Jordan were at ease knowing that their babies were home. Jana wished that they would relax a bit. She understood that Jethro was terrified of losing Dylan they way he had lost Kelly. She also knew that Jordan was deeply effected by his divorce. She wished that her boys would just face their problems head on. Even though she knew she would be the same. If she were facing what Jordan was or what Jethro had. It was not her place to judge but she knew that both needed to relax. For their sake but also for the children.

"See she made it home safe. She didn't even get stitches. That was my first year at camp. We were in the woods for free play and the bigger kids were climbing the fence. I tried and went straight into a loose piece of metal. Nine stitches but the twelve year old football player passed out and got a concussion." Jana explained.

"And that's supposed to help me? Dylan wants to do sleep-away next year." Jethro questioned.

"Kids get hurt at camp but it always ends up being funny." Jana assured.

"I lost Kelly. I can't go through that again." Jethro replied.

"You won't but Jethro you cannot keep Dylan in a bubble. That is the only way to keep her totally protected. You have to let her live." Jana explained.

"I wish life was not so scary." Jethro sighed.

"Me too but Dylan is safe and loved. That is all that matters." Jana reminded.

* * *

The boys went on and on, the entire drive home. It was a major relief to Jordan. He hated that the boys were gone but he was relieved they were comfortable. He knew that they would be separated in school and would go other places on their own. Maybe at some point Stephanie would want visits. Though he doubted that would ever happen.

"The lake wasn't that dirty." Sammy commented.

"Yeah he only wore shirts and trunks." Jack laughed.

"Very good, Sammy." Jordan replied.

"I made ten new friends." Jack bragged.

"Yeah apparently eating eighteen boogers is a big deal." Sammy scoffed.

"Amazingly you made a friend." Jack teased.

"I made four Cameron is just the best." Sammy explained.

"Cameron? Is he a nice boy?" Jordan asked.

"She is a nice girl." Sammy corrected.

"Really?" Jordan gasped.

"Yeah we met at the camp social." Sammy explained.

"That's nice? Any special friends Jack?" Jordan asked.

"Teddy eats his ear wax. That's pretty cool." Jack replied.

"Of course" Jordan sighed.

* * *

With Rachel's help Tony finally found a therapist willing to help Tali. Her office was an hour away but Tony would make the drive. He would do anything to put his girl's mind at ease. Gibbs was supportive and willing to help with drives. The first appointment was on Tuesday afternoon and Tony was anxious for it to happen. He was desperate to have his daughter at peace.

"Tali?" Tony called after she woke from her nap.

"What, Abba?" Tali asked.

"On Tuesday we are going to go to a special doctor to help you deal with your problem." Tony explained.

"Doctor?" Tali gasped.

"It's OK, it's not the kind of doctor who gives shots. This doctor takes care of your head. She is going to make you less afraid." Tony explained.

"OK" Tali replied.

* * *

Jordan hated leaving the boys but he had a meeting with Stephanie and their lawyers. He was praying this would end. He just wanted this nightmare to be behind him and his boys to have stability. Probably for the first time in their lives. He turned into the now painfully familiar parking lot. He passed the cutesy bakery and wondered how many people wanted to smash the demonstration wedding cakes as they ended their marriage. He actually did not. Marriage actually was beautiful when it was with the right person. He had just ended up with the wrong person.

"Took you long enough." Stephanie scoffed.

"I had to pick up the boys." Jordan explained.

"Isn't camp awful expensive?" Stephanie asked.

"They deserve it." Jordan replied.

"You claim to not be able to afford a house but you can send the kids to camp. Sounds fishy." Stephanie smirked.

"I paid for that camp months ago and it's non refundable unless you have proof of emergency or sudden change of circumstances." Jordan explained.

"I'd say a divorce and being unemployable is a change of circumstance." Stephanie spat.

* * *

Jordan left the lawyer's office defeated. Stephanie wanted the house and the car. She wanted everything but the boys. Jordan reluctantly gave in to her wishes to settle out of court. She signed away her rights and Jordan signed away just about everything he owned. He would be at his father's house for God only knows how long. He pulled into the driveway and found his father waiting on the porch. He was immediately handed a beer upon entering the porch.

"How did it go?" Jethro asked.

"I signed away my home and my car and she signed away our boys. At least it is over and I can start figuring out how the hell I am supposed to move on." Jordan explained.

"So you are rid of her?" Jethro asked.

"At long last." Jordan replied.

"Cheers" Jethro said.

"Cheers" Jordan replied.

"You can stay here as long as you need." Jethro insisted.

"Thanks it's going to be a bit. Unfortunately" Jordan sighed.

"Believe me son, I understand. Remember I went through this three times." Jethro reminded.

"Yeah I remember." Jordan laughed.

"Now I have Jana and I am thrilled." Jethro added.

"Hopefully I will find a Jana." Jordan commented.

"You will and probably a lot sooner than I did. You got your mother's brain thank God." Jethro explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Jordan can finally start moving on. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Fights

The Gibbs' were hesitant to buy anything for the baby. They worried that making big purchases would jinx it. They bought smaller items but waited on anything big. They justified it by saying they did not have a room yet, and would not have one until Jordan was gone. They knew the fear was the real reason. They could set up in the master bedroom until they had the extra room back. According to what Jana was reading. It was better to have the baby in with them the first months anyway. Still they had not even looked at bassinets, cribs, or changing tables.

"Don't you have anything left from Dylan?" Jana asked as they tried to avoid that section.

"Rachel sold everything. Between the medical bills and knowing she'd never have another child. She kind of had to." Jethro explained.

"Maybe we should start looking." Jana admitted.

"We have six months to go." Jethro reminded.

"We can always wait until after we know the gender. Then we can shop based on that." Jana offered.

"You want to know the gender?" Jethro asked.

"I think it would make it easier." Jana commented.

"Well I'd rather be surprised and besides as Dylan can tell you. Those things are not one hundred percent accurate. They told us for months that she was a boy." Jethro explained.

"Fair point but I'd still like to know." Jana replied.

"This is my last baby and your only baby. Let it be a surprise." Jethro insisted.

* * *

The divorce was still surreal for Jordan. It was the best thing that could have happened to him but that did not make it any easier. Nine years of his life were gone and suddenly he was left with two six year old boys and no real outlook for the future. He was working for NCIS and looking for a cheap place to rent. He was back to square one in his life. He felt a great deal of guilt for not getting out when the future was easy. He would not trade his boys for anything but he regretted them being here. He wished that he had left before. He wished that he had brought them into a better family, under better circumstances. He wished that he had never gone out with Stephanie or that he had listened to his dad. His dad knew she was bad as soon as he learned she was related to Diane. Truth be told that always creeped him out but he was young and in love. Now that young love had destroyed a family and left two boys in a broken home.

* * *

Tony never dreamed that he would be driving his three year old to a therapist's appointment. He never really thought of kids that age having therapy worthy problems. He knew they endured tragedy and pain just the same as anybody else. He had just assumed they were able to brush it off. Maybe they would need help later on but they did not need therapy at the age of three. He held onto that belief until Tali's fear of fire made itself known. That's when it hit him like a ton of bricks. Some kids, no matter how small needed therapy. Tali did well on the drive. Tony only had to stop once to change her and then they were back on the road. They arrived with half an hour to spare before their appointment. Just enough time to get the necessary paperwork filled out. Due to Tali's age, Tony would be attending the sessions with her.

"Ready to see the doctor?" Tony asked, after they were called back.

"OK" Tali replied.

* * *

The fight over the anatomy scan ended up getting pretty serious. Before Jethro knew it he had been forced to sleep on the couch. This was the first major fight Jana and him had, had. They had, had a few big fights but never one like this. Jana was not one to go to bed angry. Jethro knew it was because she was tired and frustrated Pregnancy was rarely easy but Jana was at a particularly rough stage. It didn't help that she had next to no privacy. Just about every inch of house was taken over by other members of the family. Jethro looked at his watch and yawned. He knew that Jana would be asleep. He would apologize to her first thing in the morning.

* * *

Jordan was not getting much sleep that night. He was still troubled by the drama that came with his divorce. The boys had questions and he did not have any answers. How could you have answers in a situation like this? What was he supposed to say? What was he supposed to do?

* * *

Tony tossed and turned. Tali was still having nightmares and he was feeling helpless. The shrink was not as much help as he had hoped. He was now beginning to wonder what he had done wrong. Surely this was his fault. He had to have done something wrong. He had failed his daughter.

* * *

Jana woke in a great deal of pain. This pregnancy had brought it's share of aches and pains but this pain was particularly worrisome. She felt as if she had been punched in the gut. She pulled herself up and stumbled to the bathroom. The pain made walking almost impossible. There was no blood but something just did not feel right.

"JETHRO!" Jana screamed.

* * *

Jethro woke in a panic. He had been dreaming when he heard Jana screaming his name. In an instant he was off the couch and rushing upstairs. He took them two and in one case three at a time. Before arriving to the bathroom where Jana was waiting. She had a look of pure terror on her now bright red face. His eyes widened upon noticing the small puddle of blood that had begun to form around where Jana had collapsed into the floor.

"What's wrong?" Jethro asked.

"I don't know but, think I am losing the baby." Jana wheezed.

* * *

 **A/N: Will baby Gibbs be OK? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	10. Loss

Nobody spoke on the drive to the emergency room. Jana was hunched over in the back clutching her stomach. Jethro drove at break neck speeds, completely terrified of losing another child. He had not even gotten a chance to meet this child. He did not know if it was a boy or a girl but none of that mattered right now. It was probably better that they did not know that would make it easier. Jethro turned into the parking spot and rushed Jana inside.

* * *

Jethro watched Jana sleep. She was not bleeding anymore and the pain had subsided slightly. He was hoping that would be a good sign. He knew better than to get his hopes up. He had gotten his hopes up with Kelly and then his heart had broken. He could not go through that pain again. He wished that Jana had never gotten pregnant. He had two living children and two grandchildren. He did not need a baby. He needed Jana and what if things went bad and he lost her too? He could not bear the thought. He watched her lie perfectly still. He stood against the wall and did not move. He did not budge even as the doctor's began their exam...

* * *

Jordan was once again wide awake. He watched the boys sleep. Tonight it was not the divorce keeping him awake. At least not entirely. His dad had woken him to tell him about Jana and he was worrying for her. Even thought it was weird, having siblings younger than his sons. He still loved Dylan and he loved this baby. He prayed that the baby would be OK and they could complete their little family. His dad of all people deserved happiness and Jana would be a great mom. She was already a great step-mother. She deserved to have a baby of her own.

* * *

Nobody told Dylan what was going on but she knew that something was wrong. She heard her dad and Jana screaming and yelling. Then everybody raced out of the house. The last thing was Jordan coming in her room and saying that he was in charge. Now she was left to wait. She hoped that her dad and Jana were OK. She had already lost her mom and the sister she never got to meet. She did not want to lose anybody else.

* * *

Four am trips to the emergency room were a stage that Tony hoped he had missed. No such luck. Tali had been with him just over a year now and this was middle of the night ER trip number four. This was better than the time Tali got mad and hit her head hard on the tile floor. Far better than the time she ate a piece of candy and her throat swelled shut. Still a raging fever and vomiting was terrifying. Thankfully it turned out just to be a really bad ear infection. Tali was sent home with a prescription and enough medicine to keep her held over until morning. She was sleeping on his shoulder in that ridiculously cute way that children slept when they had just caused trouble. He on the other hand was anticipating a long wait and had drank half a pot of coffee. He was leaving the ER when he saw Gibbs step out of one of the rooms.

"What are you doing here?" Jethro questioned.

"Tali started running a fever after dinner. I wasn't concerned at first but when I came in to check on her. Her temperature had shot up. Her pediatrician could not get her in until tomorrow and suggested I bring her to the Pediatric Urgent Care in the morning. I was going to wait but she started vomiting and had trouble walking. So I rushed her in." Tony explained.

"Shit please tell me she's OK." Jethro pleaded.

"Yeah after all that it's just a nasty ear infection. They gave me medicine for her and I am getting her prescription filled first thing in the morning, but she's had several big ear infections this year. So I am going to follow up with an ENT." Tony explained.

"Poor thing has had a rough go." Jethro replied.

"She'll be OK, she's tough like her mom." Tony replied.

"That she is." Jethro replied.

"So what brings you to the ER?" Tony asked.

"Jana. She may be miscarrying. They are running tests right now but I can't be in there." Jethro explained.

"I can see where that would be hard but she needs you." Tony replied.

"I can't hear those words again and what if I lose Jana too?" Jethro questioned.

"All the more reason to be there." Tony replied.

"I'm scared." Jethro whispered.

"I know but Jana is terrified. She needs you and you need her." Tony insisted.

* * *

Reluctantly Jethro returned to the room. He held the handle so tightly that his knuckles turned white. The door hit him as it closed behind him. He stumbled over to the bed, the florescent lights were far too bright for him. He picked up Jana's hand and looked deep into her eyes. She was scared to death and that broke his heart. This was supposed to be a joyous time but instead it was a time of fear.

"I have good news and bad news." Dr. Clarke announced.

"What's the bad news?" Jana asked.

"You were initially pregnant with triplets. Identical twins and a triplet in a separate sack. Unfortunately the third baby passed away." Dr. Clarke explained.

"Are you sure? Something passed but it was so small. Too small. Couldn't be..." Jana rambled.

"You did pass a fetus but it was far underdeveloped for it's age. More than likely it stopped developing some time ago but only passed away today. We are going to need to keep you for a bit and watch the other babies very closely the rest of the pregnancy but so far the other two babies are doing great. We will move her up to a room soon." Dr. Clarke explained.

* * *

 **A/N: Good and bad news for the Gibbs family. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	11. Coping

The loss was hard on Jethro and Jana, but they were being strong for their remaining babies. They had made the decision to keep the miscarriage quiet. At least for now. Most people did not even know they were pregnant and even fewer knew about the complication. They would tell Jordan and Tony a white lie and everybody else that they were having twins. They would tell the triplets some day but for now they were not ready to talk about it. Jana remained in the hospital overnight and into the next evening. They released her after dinner but she had restrictions and would have weekly appointments with the high risk specialist. They had left the baby at the hospital for testing. They didn't know if they would get an answer or not but they wanted to at least have the option. When testing was done they would have the remains cremated and either keep them or find a place to scatter them.

"We should give our baby a name." Jana commented.

"People typically name kids." Jethro laughed.

"No I mean the one we lost." Jana corrected.

"We don't know what it was." Jethro reminded.

"We could use a gender neutral name." Jana offered.

"Gender neutral?" Jethro questioned.

" Names that people of either gender have; Sam, Alex, Casey, Jo, Chris, Lee, Sydney, and other names like that." Jana explained.

"Lee" Jethro replied.

"Lee?" Jana repeated.

"Shannon always wanted a Lee. It's the closest I'd let her get to Leroy. I know this was our baby but if what they teach ya in Sunday School is true. Then she'll be looking after him and her until we can ya know get there." Jethro explained.

"Lee Gibbs" Jana repeated.

"I'm sorry we lost Lee." Jethro apologized.

"Don't you have a rule about apologizing?" Jana asked.

"Yeah but I feel like this is my fault. We were fighting and then this happened." Jethro explained.

"You heard the doctors. Lee had stopped growing weeks ago. It has nothing to do with our fight. We would have lost him or her eventually." Jana explained.

"The timing though." Jethro sighed.

"Don't beat your self up. It was my body that failed him anyway." Jana explained.

"It wasn't your fault." Jethro insisted.

"Then why did it happen?" Jana questioned.

"I don't know but that's what the doctors are trying to figure out." Jethro explained.

"It's not fair. I am glad we have the other two and that they are healthy but this. Just isn't fair. He should be here." Jana explained.

"He is maybe not like his brother and sister but he is." Jethro explained.

"Brother and sister?" Jana asked.

"I just have a feeling." Jethro replied.

* * *

Jordan was glad to hear that everything was going to be OK. His dad and Jana had not been specific and and he knew something was up, but Jana was still pregnant. He did not know if the babies were healthy or if they would have problems. He knew that his parents would love the babies either way. He just hoped that they would not have their hearts broken. He hoped that the babies would be as happy as possible. He watched his own twins sleep. Stephanie talked about how hard and dangerous the pregnancy was. All pregnancies were dangerous and twins brought added risks but she acted like she was at death's door. She hadn't even needed bed rest. She had restrictions but she acted like she could not even get out of bed to shower or use the bathroom. Both twins were in the high risk nursery because they had trouble maintaining oxygen levels. It was common in twins and they were five weeks early, but he heard Stephanie say they were in the NICU. She had even once claimed they were months premature. Another red flag. At least he was out now. He was out and the twins were healthy. That is all that mattered.

* * *

Dylan was happy to know she was getting two siblings. She loved her brother and nephews but hoped the babies would be girls. She had always wanted a sister. A sister who was alive that is. This was her chance to get two. She could not wait to find out what they were. Her parents were waiting until the babies came. Dylan wondered how that was possible. She knew that they took a picture of the baby to find out the sex. She also knew that boys had a different part. Wouldn't the picture show the parts? Would they just not get the picture taken? Would they but just not look. She wished they could answer the questions but Jana was not feeling good and her dad was not wanting to talk. Dylan laid on her bed and closed her eyes. She was hoping she could see what they looked like.

* * *

Tony was busy with Tali. He had scheduled an appointment with an ENT for the following Thursday. In the meantime he was just treating her ear infection. Tali was not a fan of getting sick and was not exactly making life easy for him. He could not wait until she was better and could go back to here routine. He would not be getting any rest until then. At least the medication tended to work pretty fast and Tali bounced back quickly on her own. In a rare moment where Tali was appeased. He began to think of Jethro and Jana. He wondered what had happened and if the baby was OK. He prayed that it was. Jethro did not need to go through that pain again. He should not have endured it in the first place. He could not imagine, but sometimes Kelly was the only thing that kept him going. Raising a child on his own was not easy but the alternative was devastating. He could not imagine having Tali one day and her being gone the next. He could not imagine having to some how move on after that. Losing Ziva was hell but he knew that it could have been much worse.

* * *

 **A/N: When will Jethro and Jana tell the others about Lee? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	12. Back To School Shopping

In the coming weeks Jethro and Jana coped with the miscarriage, and Jordan dealt with his divorce. Between the heartache of the miscarriage and trying to keep the remaining babies healthy, Jethro and Jana were preoccupied. Naturally Jordan was devoting his attention to his boys. There was one member of the Gibbs family who had been forgotten, Dylan. Her needs were met but she was not getting much in the way of attention.

* * *

It was the last weekend before school started. Jordan had taken the boys back to school shopping and brought Dylan along. So that Jana did not have to exert herself with a shopping trip. Jethro was at the office working a case. Jana was lying on the couch. She was not a big fan of bed rest. Actually she hated it. She was lucky it was not total bed rest. At least not yet. Her doctor did warn that she may end up on total bed rest, before the pregnancy was over. She was able to cook and run errands but she could not be on her feet more than five hours a day and she could not stand for more than thirty minutes at a time. A lot harder than it sounded. Especially when you had a five year old to care for. Needless to say Jana could not wait for this pregnancy to be over.

Jethro sat at his desk. This case was a nasty one. Any case that involved kids was rough. The youngest victim was sixteen, most were eighteen or nineteen, but they were kids to Jethro. A man was posing as a Marine recruiter and would lure girls into his trailer. He would rape them and in most cases the girls ended up dead. Cases like this were hard because of Kelly but his other children made it harder. Especially Dylan. She was so young and innocent. She was the girl he had prayed for, for so many years.

"If you want to go see her you can. You have earned a break." McGee offered.

"Jordan has her and the boys back to school shopping." Jethro replied.

"Fun" McGee replied.

"Not fun McGee necessary." Jethro snorted.

"Some of us liked school." McGee reminded.

"Well I didn't." Jethro replied.

"Oh speaking of shopping. Delilah's nephew's birthday is next week. So she is going to the toy store tomorrow. Does Dylan have anything in mind?" McGee asked.

"Delilah's nephew is nine and lives in Vermont. What does that have to do with Dylan?" Jethro questioned.

"Isn't her birthday the second week in September? So just two weeks away." McGee asked.

"September twelfth, Rachel was so scared she'd be born on nine eleven, but Dylan hung on until midnight on the nose. How could I forget that?" Jethro questioned.

"You've had a lot on your mind the past few months." McGee replied.

"I have basically forgotten about Dylan! She lost her mom to cancer and then her dad forgot about her! That is the worst thing you can do to a child!" Jethro snapped.

"Dylan's a smart girl. She understands that you are busy and that the pregnancy is hard on Jana. My mom had to be on bed-rest with Sarah. It was hard on me but I understood." McGee assured.

"You were seven years older." Jethro reminded.

"Still Dylan knows she is loved." McGee assured.

"I know but I want to do something special for her. A day just for Dylan." Jethro explained.

* * *

Jordan had the cart loaded up with binders, notebooks, pencils, paper, pencils, pens, anything you could imagine. He could not believe that you still had to buy so much in the twenty first century. In fact he was pretty sure they needed more than when he was growing up. This was just for the first grade and kindergarten. Jordan had always liked school but he hated back to school shopping. He hated the end of summer and he just hated shopping in general. Jackson was miserable and kept asking to go to the toy department. Sammy was over the moon and wanted too know the first grade reading list. Dylan was kind of indifferent. She was excited about school but she was anxious to be done shopping.

"Alright little Gibbses. Now is the moment you have been waiting for." Jordan announced.

"Toys?" Jackson guessed hopefully.

"Nope" Jordan replied.

"We are going to meet my teacher?" Sammy asked.

"Not until Monday." Jordan replied.

"Lunch?" Dylan guessed.

"Not just yet, but soon." Jordan replied.

"So what?" Dylan asked.

"Backpacks!" Jordan cried.

* * *

The children took off for the backpack aisle. Even Jackson seemed excited. Jordan walked down the next aisle looking for something to have for dinner. Moments later the children came running up to him cheering. Jackson had selected a blue Iron-Man backpack, Sammy had selected a silver backpack with various mathematics symbols on the front and sides. Dylan's chosen a red Wonder-Woman backpack.

"Are you sure that is what you want?" Jordan asked.

"Yes!" Sammy squealed.

"Yeah" Jackson replied.

"Definitely" Dylan said.

"Very good now lets get out of here while I sill have money for lunch." Jordan laughed.

* * *

That evening Jordan and the boys had settled in to watch a movie upstairs, and Jana had gone to bed early. Jethro had eaten at the office but finally took McGee up to going home. He rushed to the house and prayed he would make it in time. Upon arriving home. He found Dylan sitting on her bed surrounded by her school supplies.

"Hello Princess" Jethro greeted.

"Hi daddy" Dylan replied.

"Did you have fun today?" Jethro asked.

"Yes I did." Dylan replied.

"It's still early. Do you want to go out for ice-cream?" Jethro offered.

"Sammy can't have dairy." Dylan sighed.

"Just the two of us." Jethro clarified.

"Really?!" Dylan squealed.

"Really" Jethro assured.

"Let's go!" Dylan cried.

"Alright and I am sorry that I have been ignoring you so much lately." Jethro apologized.

* * *

 **A/N: Don't worry Jethro and Jana gave Jordan money for Dylan's supplies. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	13. Dylan's Birthday

The following Saturday, the Gibbs family celebrated Dylan's birthday. It was too late to book a big venue but they did manage to reserve a couple of picnic tables at a nearby park. Jethro baked a chocolate cake using his mother's recipe. While Jordan prepared appetizers. He made special treats and a small cake for Dylan's friend Joy who suffered from severe food allergies. Jana could not be as involved with party planning as she would have liked but she did prepare a gift for Dylan. Somebody from her work had given her one of those digital photo frames but she was never fond of those things. So with Jethro's help. She filled the frame with photos of Dylan's mother. She also had a few of the best photos printed and Jethro built frames for them.

"I got the picnic tables reserved. Jordan and I are going to go set up around ten and Tony is coming to pick up you and Dylan at eleven. The kids should start arriving by eleven thirty." Jethro explained.

"I can drive" Jana reminded.

"I know but it is going to be a long day for you. I want you to have as little stress as possible." Jethro explained.

* * *

Jethro and Jordan arrived to the park at quarter after ten. They had brought the boys along, so they would not spoil the surprise. Jethro had reserved the table with two wonder woman table clothes. They set up the gifts and food on one table, and set plates and cups around the other. Jordan kept Joy's snacks in separate cooler. Which he kept in his car. Their would be six guests at Dylan's birthday party. Jordan's boys, Tali, Joy, Tonya, and Jasper. There was a chance the Victoria Palmer would come but Breena's best friend's daughter also had a birthday party.

"Do you think that Dylan will be surprised?" Jordan asked.

"She should be." Jethro replied.

"I am glad that most of her friends could come." Jordan said.

"Me too. I feel terrible this is so last minute. Things have just been so hectic lately. Doesn't help that Jana can only be on her feet a few hours a day." Jethro explained.

"I am sure she understands." Jordan assured.

"Still I want her to know how loved she is." Jethro replied.

"She knows" Jordan assured.

* * *

Jana dressed in a pair of maternity jeans and a large top that mostly hid her belly. The secret was out now but Jana wanted today to be about Dylan. As far as Dylan knew they were just having a small party with the twins and Tali. Dylan ended up dressing in a pair of red and blue stripped shorts and a shirt from her kindergarten.

"Ready to go?" Jana asked about ten til eleven.

"Yes" Dylan replied.

"Tali got tubes in her ears last week. So she should be able to hear you better." Jana explained.

"That's cool" Dylan replied.

* * *

The rest of the family arrived at the park at twenty after. Dylan immediately raced off to play with the twins. While Tony helped Jana set up her chair. Tali hesitated for a minute and then rushed off to join the big kids. Jana leaned back into the lawn chair. She hated that this was how she celebrated her daughter's birthday. She wished that she could chase after the kids. She wished she could have baked the cake and woken up early to set up the party area. She wished that she could have walked around the toy store for hours, scouring for the perfect gift. She wished that the choice was not between her daughter's short term happiness and the lives of her other children.

"You can handle the party next year." Jethro assured.

"I just want Dylan to like me. I don't want to be the wicked step-mother." Jana explained.

"Jana parties, cakes, and gifts do not make you a good step-mother. Being their does. You were so great with Dylan after Rachel passed and before. You still are. That is what she needs." Jethro explained.

"I know but what if she doesn't feel that way?" Jana questioned.

"She will, maybe not now but she will." Jethro promised.

* * *

The guests started to arrive at one thirty on the dot. Dylan was surprised to see her friends. She had not seen Joy and Jasper since the last school year had ended. Joy was being home-schooled due to her health problems and Jasper had missed the first week due to his grandmother's funeral. The three mothers had a good laugh when they realized they were all pregnant. Joy's mom Nancy was a few weeks ahead of Jana and had just found out that she was having a girl. Jasper's mom was barely out of the third trimester and was just starting to tell. Tonya's mom looked like she could go any minute. She even reminded Tonya that if she called brother time. They would have to leave right away.

The kids listened to the rules and then took off running. They ran around for most of an hour. Before Jethro called them in for lunch. Joy nearly cried and her mom really did, when they saw the treats Jordan had prepared. He had even brought a candle for Joy's little cake. After they ate, Dylan opened her gifts. From Jordan she got a drawing of the old cat, Jordan had, had when Dylan was small. From the twins she got a worn teddy bear. They had pooled their allowance and bought from a yard sale. Joy got her a CD from the show Hannah Montana. Jasper got her a joke book, and Tonya got her superhero Barbie doll. She loved all the gifts but her favorites were the pictures from Jethro and Jana.

* * *

That night after the children had gone to bed, Jethro and Jana were lying awake. The party had worn them out but neither was having much luck sleeping.

"Jethro can I run something by you?" Jana asked.

"What?" Jana questioned.

"I know we discussed this after Rachel died but we agreed to wait and then everything happened with Jordan and the twins." Jana explained.

"What?" Jethro asked.

"I want to adopted Dylan." Jana replied.

"She gave us her blessing. We will go down to the court house on Monday." Jethro yawned.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**

 **Unrelated note anyone else catch the last Midnight?**


	14. Mid October

Jana had her anatomy scan in mid October. Jethro and her were still going back and forth on learning the genders. She still wanted to know but Jethro was still wanting to be surprised. They had decided to decide when they get there. For now they just wanted to get the genetic testing done. It was too early to test after the miscarriage. Now they were at the point where they could test the twins. They knew there was a good chance of the baby having Down Syndrome or another disorder. They knew both babies could be affected. They would only terminate if the diagnosis was fatal Anencephaly or something like that. They were also terrified of any disability. Jethro was nearly sixty and Jana was in her forties. What would happen when they could not care for their baby?

"So Tomorrow is the big day." Jethro commented as he sat down to dinner.

"It is" Jana confirmed.

"McGee said that Delilah and him had the doctor write down the sex. That way they could either know or not at any time." Jethro explained.

"That's an idea" Jana agreed.

"You alright? You seem distant?" Jethro questioned.

"Just thinking about tomorrow. What the other results could show." Jana explained.

"Yeah that's been worrying me too." Jethro confessed.

"There is just so much that can go wrong. What are we going to do?" Jana asked.

"Just like we always do. Get through it together." Jethro explained.

* * *

Jordan shifted nervously at his desk. He had just worked his first overnight since the divorce. He loved NCIS but it was not easy being apart from his boys. They were in good hands with his dad and soon to be step-mother. Still he worried. Worried and felt guilty. He hated being apart from the twins. He felt like a bad father. Even though he was always there for the twins. Certainly way more than Stephanie ever was.

"Go home, Gibbs." Thompson ordered.

"You sure, we are this close." Jordan questioned.

"I said go home. Get lost before I change my mind." Thompson insisted.

* * *

Meanwhile Tony was getting Tali registered for daycare. For the past year he had left her with a sitter but from now on she would attend daycare. He had wanted to get her registered for school but her birthday was two days after the deadline. For the next year she would socialize in daycare and then the next she would start school.

"I am going to go shopping. I will be back at four o'clock." Tony explained.

"Why can't we go after?" Tali asked.

"Because daddy needs to go to the grown up clothes store and he doesn't want to have to put all the shoes back in their boxes again. Because you made a fort with them. After you ran away." Tony explained.

"Aw but that was funny." Tali protested.

"It really wasn't. At least not for me." Tony reminded.

* * *

Jethro and Jana sat together in the waiting room. Amy had just had a few tests run and now they were waiting for the ultrasound. They were doing their best not to think about the results or the ultrasound. They did not want to start arguing again. Tensions were running high and it would have just been so easy. The last time they got into such a major fight about the gender. They had ended up losing a baby. While that was not the official cause. They were terrified to risk anything.

"Jethro and Jana Gibbs?" A nurse called.

* * *

The boys were not home when Jordan arrived. He panicked, until he remembered that they had scouts that afternoon. They would be home around four. Either way he was exhausted. He ended up letting Dylan's sitter stay. So that he could get some sleep. He climbed the stairs and ended up collapsing on Sammy's bed. He forgot how much he missed sleeping on a real bed. He missed having his own room and a real home. He missed the way things were but he did not miss her. He was not even thinking about her name anymore. He had decided to start with a clean slate. He was done with her and he was never going to look back. He was divorced and employed. Now he just needed to find a home for the boys and his life would be rebuilt. Things were so easy now that she was gone. Even with the financial struggles.

* * *

Jethro and Jana entered the room. Jana climbed onto the table and Jethro took a seat on the chair. The doctor entered and flipped on the machine. She squirted gel on Jana's stomach and slowly began to rub the wand over Jana's stomach. Jethro grabbed Jana's hand and the couple held their breaths. Until two perfect babies appeared on scream. Dr. Fisher maneuvered the wand and pointed on the head, arms, and legs. Everything or most everything was there and in place. That was the first hurdle. Then came the moment of truth. Dr. Fisher carefully stopped the wand over Baby A's crotch.

"Would you like to find out what you are having?" Dr. Fisher asked.

"We are not sure." Jana admitted.

"We really aren't." Jethro agreed.

"Then I will write it down and you can look at any time or not." Dr. Fisher explained.

"Sounds good" Jethro and Jana confirmed.

"Alright Baby A, and Baby B. Put it in an envelope and you can know at any time." Dr. Fisher spoke.

"And everything looks good?" Jethro asked.

"Everything looks great." Dr. Fisher assured.

"That's all that matters." Jana replied.

* * *

Jethro and Jana returned home. Jana placed the envelope in the side table drawer. It was safe there and both could easily access it. It was neutral territory. It was neither Jethro's nor Jana's. It was just a drawer by the font door. They each reached for the envelope but hastily returned it. They had agreed to only look if they both wanted too. For now and maybe forever the envelope would remain unopened.

* * *

 **A/N: What are the Gibbs' having? I haven't officially decided. So everybody will be surprised. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	15. Just Another Day

The babies were still doing well and Jethro and Jana had still refrained from opening the envelope. Each had come close a time or two but each backed out. They had not told the children about the envelope. Not wanting one of them to peek and find out before their parents. One thing Jethro and Jana had agreed on all along. Even if they did decide to find out the babies genders. They would keep them secret until birth. Both loved the old days of the genders being announced in the waiting room upon birth.

"Did you really think that Dylan was a boy?" Jana questioned.

"They did. We did learn the sex pretty early on and typically they will catch on during a later ultrasound. Not with us. We thought Dylan was a boy right until the end." Jethro explained.

"So what would his name have been?" Jana asked.

"Dylan Woodrow Gibbs" Jethro replied.

"Please tell me you are not going to push for Woodrow if one of ours ends up being a boy." Jana pleaded.

"No it was Rachel's grandfather's name." Jethro assured.

* * *

Jordan ran his hand over Sammy's cheek. The younger twin was definitely sick. Sammy tended to get sick a lot more than Jackson. Sammy was always smaller than his brother and got very sick when the boys were babies. He recovered but he tended to catch bugs easier ever since. The boys pediatrician had suggested that was the route of Sammy's germaphobia but Jordan was not so sure. The boys had only been six months old when Sammy got sick. He doubted the boy would remember that early. That did not matter now. All that mattered was Sammy. So far his fever remained low and the pediatrician said to wait and come in, in the morning. Unless his condition took a turn for the worse.

"Jackson it is time to get up for school. Sammy is sick today. So be quiet." Jordan called.

"I don't feel good either." Jack moaned.

"Do you have a test today?" Jordan questioned.

"No" Jack replied weakly.

"I'm sorry for messing with you Jackie. You feel warm too. I'm going to get the thermometer but it looks like you both are staying home today." Jordan apologized.

* * *

Tali was adjusting well to daycare. Tony loved and hated that fact. He loved that she was so well adjusted. He hated that she was growing up so fast. He missed the day where she would cry when he left her sight and would throw herself at him when he entered the room. Now when he left her, she was already playing with her new friends. She smiled when he entered the room but only embraced him if they had been apart for a while. Her growing up was hard. It was harder not having Ziva in his life any longer. He wished for them to have just one day as a family. Both for his sake and for Tali's. He was open to dating but no woman would replace Ziva. No woman would be Tali's mother. She may be a step-mother but she would never be Tali's mother. The only woman who would ever be Tali's mother was Ziva. It was in no way fair that she died and broke a family that never got to happen.

* * *

Jordan had both boys at the doctor's office. Neither had gotten any worse, their temperatures remained the same. There had just been a pediatrician had just had a cancellation and gave the twins their appointment time.

"This place is full of sick people." Sammy moaned.

"You are sick stupid." Jack reminded.

"Jack be nice. Sammy don't worry you are going to be OK." Jordan assured.

"Unless you aren't. Maybe we have the zombie virus." Jack teased.

"Jackson" Jordan warned.

"I can feel myself starting to turn. Ah ohshhf a habuhruawr huubdbdbdaaa oohh" Jack cried.

"Mommy that boy's having a seizure!" A small girl screamed from across the room.

"Jackson William Gibbs! Get off the floor! This instant! A hospital is no place to roll around on the floor!" Jordan scalded.

"The doctors would know it wasn't a seizure." Jack argued.

"But there were germs!" Sammy cried.

"Shut up dork! You are the reason mom didn't want us anymore!" Jack snapped.

"She didn't want you either." Sammy reminded.

"Samuel Gray Gibbs! Jackson William Gibbs! Stop it right now!" Jordan insisted.

"Why didn't she want us?" Jack questioned.

"We will talk later." Jordan replied his voice cracking.

* * *

Jethro was working, it was up to Jana to get Dylan from school. She loved the days when it was just her and Dylan. The adoption process was going well they were hoping to surprise Dylan on Christmas. Of course Jana would never be Dylan's mother. She would never pretend to be but it sure would be amazing if she could legally be Dylan's mom.

"Hi Jana" Dylan greeted.

"Hello Dylan how was your day?" Jana asked.

"It was really good" Dylan replied.

"Anything interesting happen?" Jana asked.

"We had chicken fingers and fish sticks in the cafeteria." Dylan replied.

"You sound like your father." Jana laughed.

* * *

Both boys were diagnosed with the flu, and Sammy had a double ear infection. Jack did not need anything more than over the counter medications but Sammy was given a prescription for ear-drops. Jordan dropped the boys off with his parents and headed to pick up Sammy's prescription. He was surprised to see a familiar face waiting in line at the pharmacy.

"Bailey?" Jordan called.

"Oh hi Jordan." Bailey greeted.

"You OK?" Jordan asked.

"Oh yeah I am just picking up a prescription for my mom. My sister takes care of her but she is out of town this week." Bailey explained.

"How is she doing?" Jordan asked, recalling her being sick last year.

"She is stable. Now that is all we can ask for." Bailey replied.

"I am sorry to hear that." Jordan apologized.

"Thank you" Bailey replied.

"Let me know if I can do anything." Jordan offered.

"Thanks but it looks like you are busy. Is it you or the boys?" Bailey questioned.

"Sammy has an ear infection." Jordan replied.

"Poor kid can he get surgery like Tony's daughter?" Bailey asked.

"He did but it did not take I guess." Jordan explained.

"Poor kid" Bailey replied.

"Then Jack is having a hard time with the divorce. I should have seen it coming." Jordan explained.

"You could get him into therapy." Bailey suggested.

"I may need to." Jordan admitted.

"My niece sees a great therapist. I tried to get Tali into her but she does not treat children under six. She specializes in divorce though." Bailey explained.

"Can you give me her number?" Jordan asked.

"I don't have it on me but I can get it from Brenda, and give it to your dad." Bailey offered.

"That would be great." Jordan replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Will Jordan be able to help Jack cope? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review**


	16. New Feelings

The next day a miracle arrived in the mail. The family finally had a court date and Jana would soon be able to legally adopt Dylan. The process was easier than the family had anticipated and far easier than it would be for most. In part because Dylan's birth mother could not protest the arrangement. It was just a matter of getting permission from Rachel's estate. Rachel's sister had promised to remain a part of her niece's life but would never fight for custody. Unless something were to happen to both Jethro and Jana, and Jordan were unable to take responsibility.

"Well when is it?" Jethro questioned.

"Two weeks from Friday. Two weeks from Friday, I officially become Dylan's mom." Jana announced.

"It cannot come fast enough." Jethro replied.

* * *

Jordan was struggling with well everything. He was struggling with having two sick kids and no real support. Jethro was working most of the day and Jana could not go around the children as long as they were contagious. Truth be told sick kids were the least of Jordan's concerns. He was used to raising them on his own. What was hard was knowing that both boys were struggling with the divorce. What was even worse was his feelings for Bailey. He'd had a crush on her for a while but both had been married when they first met. Bailey had only gotten divorced a year and a half ago, and now Jordan had joined the club. Now they were both single but the time was not right. Jordan had to put the boys first. They were still recovering from the divorce and they were not ready for him to date. Truth be told. He was not sure if he was ready to date.

"Bailey said that she saw you at the pharmacy yesterday." Jethro commented.

"Oh yeah?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah she said you are doing great with the twins and she is proud of you. She also said to let her know if you needed anything." Jethro explained.

"Hey dad can I talk to you about something?" Jordan questioned.

"Sure" Jethro replied.

"I like Bailey." Jordan commented.

"She is a very nice woman." Jethro agreed.

"No dad I really like her." Jordan explained.

"Jordan I know. I am a Marine turned Federal Agent. I have spent my entire adult life picking up on subtle clues." Jethro explained.

"Since you knew for so long. What should I do? I mean I've only been divorced a couple of months and the boys are still adjusting." Jordan questioned.

"Son this is one of those situations where I cannot tell you what to do. All I can do. All I will ever be able to do. Is tell you to follow your gut. If it is telling you that you are not ready. Then you are not ready. That being said you and Bailey both need a friend who understands what you are going through. So just be her friend for now and maybe in time it will become a thing. If not, hey at least you have a good friend." Jethro explained.

"Thanks dad, I'll think this over." Jordan replied.

* * *

Tony was dealing with similar emotions to Jordan. The only difference was that he did not have strong feelings for any woman. He'd had a few dates since Tali came along but dating was different with a child. Tali always had to come first and unfortunately more time than once. That had meant the end of the relationship. He wanted to date but for now. He just took care of his daughter and lived his life.

* * *

Dylan watched her parents curiously. She was supposed to be asleep but had woken up to get a glass of water. On the way back upstairs she had caught a few words of her parents conversation. She knew that eves dropping was wrong but she was so curious. As to not get herself in trouble for both eves dropping and coming downstairs after lights out. She took a seat at the top of the stairs. She could only make out certain words but what she heard was very, very interesting. _"court", "adoption" ,"finally a family" and "never dream of replacing her mother."_ Dylan knew what most of those words meant. She knew that adoption meant getting a baby. At least that's what she thought it meant. Could Dylan being getting three babies? She was excited about two but three was delightful. The best news was that this baby was a girl. That meant she would definitely have a sister and that was the only thing she had ever wanted. Of course she had a sister but Kelly was dead and Dylan wanted a sister who was still alive and well. She just wondered why adopting this baby would finally make them a family.

* * *

Even though the trial was still two weeks away. Jethro and Jana had already begun to prepare. They quietly informed Jordan and a few other friends. All three Gibbs adults had requested off for the day that Jana would adopt Dylan. They would go to the court house as a family but leave with everything being official. Of course there was a chance that the adoption could be denied but those were very slim odds.

"I can't believe this is happening so fast. They told us it could take months but it's only been three weeks. I am so excited." Jana explained.

"Me too I cannot wait for you to adopt Dylan. I cannot wait for this family to be official." Jethro replied.

"What did you want to tell Dylan again?" Jana asked.

"Just tell her that we need to go shopping for a new jacket since she out grew the old one and the weather is getting cold." Jethro explained.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jana replied.

"She is going to be so surprised." Jethro commented.

"Do you think that she still wants this? I mean what if she changed her mind or feels we are replacing Rachel against her will?" Jana questioned.

"She wants this and we will never be able to replace Rachel." Jethro assured.

* * *

 **A/N: How will Dylan feel knowing that she is the one being adopted? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	17. Adoption Day

Two weeks later the big day arrived at last. The family had only been waiting a little over a month for the big day to come, but it may as well have been an eternity. Jethro was anxious for his soon to be wife to adopt Dylan. Jana was dying to adopt her daughter. To make the adoption happen, Jethro had married Jana at the court house a few weeks before. Now she would adopt her daughter at that same courthouse.

* * *

Jethro sorted through his suits. He immediately pushed past the one he tended to wear to funerals. He quickly shoved past the terrible disco suit from Senior prom. He wished that he had found that God forsaken box before Tony and Jordan. He finally settled on the suit Jana had selected for her cousin's wedding. Which he ended up missing due to a prolonged case. He had always meant to make it up to her one day. Maybe today would be that day.

"You look amazing." Jordan commented as he stepped into his parents room.

"Thanks. I was supposed to wear it to Rita's wedding but..." Jethro sighed.

"You had to work." Jordan finished.

"Well I am wearing it today. I want to make it up to her." Jethro explained.

"I am sure that she will love that." Jordan replied.

"Did you get a sitter for the twins or are you bringing them?" Jethro asked.

"They actually have scouts this afternoon. I thought about having them skip the meeting and taking them with me but I wasn't sure how they would react. They are having so many issues with the divorce. I don't want to push them." Jordan explained.

"Believe me I understand." Jethro assured.

* * *

Jana studied herself in the mirror. She had selected a simple dark blue dress. She wore a pair of black flats. She had her hair done and applied make up for the first time since getting pregnant. Today was the day. Today would be one of the best days of her life. Today was the day that she adopted Dylan. The only day that would even come close. Would be the day that she delivered her twins. Even the day of her official wedding to Jethro would pale in comparison. Jana had always dreamed of having a daughter. There was a fifty-fifty chance she had at least one daughter in her body but Dylan would forever her first daughter. Blood meant nothing to the newest Mrs. Gibbs. She loved the babies that had her blood but no more or less than she loved the two she was about to adopt.

"You look fabulous!" Jordan cried.

"Thank you it's just a cheap maternity dress. No different than what I would wear out to a simple dinner with my girl friends." Jana explained.

"It is perfect." Jordan insisted.

"Does your dad know about our little secret?" Jana questioned.

"Nope and I sent the boys to a friend's house so they couldn't squeal. He thinks I am driving separately because I have to drop off a Sammy friendly snack at their scout meeting." Jordan explained.

"Excellent and you are sure that you want to go through with this? I mean your mother was a wonderful woman. I know that I could never replace her. I can't replace Rachel either but there are legal issues there. I want to make sure she is taken care of. Should Jethro." Jana explained.

"Believe me I get it. As for you, yes I am sure. My mother was amazing but I never knew her. She died before I could." Jordan explained.

"Well it means a lot." Jana replied.

Jethro and Jana pulled up to Dylan's school. They checked in at the office and then headed to cafeteria where Dylan was waiting. The small girl was playing with her friends but broke free and raced towards her parents when she saw them.

"Jana! Dad!" Dylan cried.

"Surprised to see both of us?" Jethro asked.

"Yeah" Dylan replied.

"Well I got off early." Jethro replied.

"Can we go to the park?" Dylan asked.

"Maybe later but we have to make another stop first." Jana replied.

"Where?" Dylan questioned.

"We have to get you a new coat. It's getting colder every day and you out grew the old one." Jana explained.

* * *

Jethro and Jana got Dylan into the car and slowly drove down to the courthouse. It was hard not to spoil the surprise as they made the drive. The were ecstatic that Dylan would finally be their daughter. They would make sure that Dylan never forgot Rachel but they loved the idea of having their family become complete or close to complete.

"Why are we at the courthouse?" Dylan asked.

"Remember on your birthday when you asked me to adopt you?" Jana questioned.

"Yes" Dylan replied.

"If it is OK with you. I am going to adopt you." Jana explained.

"Really?" Dylan asked.

"Yes is that what you want?" Jana asked.

"More than anything." Dylan replied.

* * *

The Gibbs' entered the courthouse. A security guard ushered them to a small, private room where Jana helped Dylan change into her dress. Dylan wore her bright red, princess dress. They were then ushered into the courtroom. Naturally Dylan's adoption went off without a hitch. The family rose and gathered in front of the judge's stand.

"Mrs. Jana Bethany Harris-Gibbs, do you promise to love and nurture both of your children? To keep them safe and always act in their best interest?" Judge Daniels questioned.

"I do" Jana vowed.

"Then I am proud to make you the adoptive mother of Dylan Joan Gibbs and Jordan Jethro Gibbs." Judge Daniels declared.

"You adopted Jordan too?" Jethro gasped.

"Yes is that OK with you?" Jana asked.

"It's something I always wanted to do." Jordan explained.

"I cannot imagine anything more perfect." Jethro gasped, trying not to cry.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think of Jordan's surprise? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	18. Something More

The Gibbs family exited the courthouse filled with joy. The adoption of Jordan was a wonderful surprise. Jethro was proud of his son for being so accepting of his new step-mother. Jordan never liked Stephanie or Rebecca, he absolutely despised Diane. Pretty ironic if you think about it. He had been unsure about Jana at first but she quickly grew on him. Now he had accepted her as his mother. He finally had the mother he had yearned for his entire life. That brought a great deal of joy to Jethro. The former Marine had always regretted that one. He felt that he had failed as a father. Because he could not give his son the family, he deserved.

Dylan's adoption was known but no less special. Dylan had wanted a mom for a long time too. Rachel was a loving and devoted mother but she was so sick so much of the time. She could not participate much in Dylan's life. Even when she was in remission. She tired easily and could not do the things she had dreamed of. Dylan had taken right to Jana and had mentioned wishing she was her mom before. Now that an appropriate period of mourning had passed. Jana and Dylan could finally make their dreams come true.

* * *

That evening Jethro and Jana were lying side by side in bed. Jethro had his hand on Jana's stomach. Every once in a while one of the babies would kick. Jethro smiled every time his unborn children kicked. They had been going crazy ever since the adoption hearing. They had been especially wild during the hearing. It's like they knew that their mother had finally adopted their half siblings and that they would finally be a family.

"Boy they are active tonight." Jana commented.

"Because they know what an exciting day it is for their family." Jethro replied.

"It sure was." Jana agreed.

"Whose idea was everything with Jordan?" Jethro questioned.

"It was a mutual decision but it was Jordan's idea to keep it secret." Jana explained.

"That makes sense. Nothing against you but only a Gibbs could pull something like that." Jethro laughed.

"You're telling me. It was super hard not to tell you. Jordan practically had to duct tape my mouth shut to keep me from telling you." Jana explained.

* * *

Jordan was over the moon. He was so thrilled that everything had worked out and that Jana had kept the secret. That was a real uphill battle. Now the secret was out and Jordan could proudly list Jana as his mother. He loved his birth mother Shannon, but he never knew her. He never knew her and he never would. He knew his previous three step-mothers but they were thankfully far in the past. However he did know Jana and she was the best woman. Not in the way he prayed Bailey would be. Jana was the mother he had always dreamed of and the woman he prayed that he would meet for his sake and for the boys.

* * *

Jana loved that she was now a mother of four. She had her two adoptive babies and soon she would have two birth babies. All four were gifts. Jordan and Dylan were just second hand. They had been well loved by somebody else but now they were hers. She knew that sounded cheesy and trite but did not care. She was just so happy to have the wonderful family that she did.

Jana's mind wandered to Kelly and never born baby Lee. She wondered if Lee would be going crazy inside her, like his siblings. As for Kelly, Jana wondered if she would want to be adopted as well. Kelly was eight when she died. Had she survived she would have known and loved Shannon well. Would that matter? Would she resent her brother for being adopted or be by his side? Would they have ended up being pregnant side by side? Would Kelly have older kids, who would play with the twins and Dylan? What would the world have been like if she had survived?

* * *

Dylan could not believe it, she now had two moms. Only one was alive and by her side but Rachel was forever in her heart. She had been so happy since the hearing. They had gone out for a special dinner to celebrate the new family and in a few weeks they would have a special party. It would be a baby shower to welcome the new babies but it would also be a gotcha party to celebrate her and Jordan. They would get their own presents and everything. Dylan could not wait for that day. It would be almost as special as the day that she was adopted.

* * *

Tony watched his baby girl sleep. He had heard the news of the adoption and was now preparing for the big party. He loved how devoted Jana was to the Gibbs children. Even before either had expressed interest in being adopted. Jana loved and desired to adopt both of them. That was the exact type of woman he desired to find. Both for himself and for Tali's.

* * *

Jethro beamed with pride at the first official family portrait. He loved how happy and accepting his children were. How warm and loving Jana was. He finally had the family he had wanted for so long. He loved the days of just him and Jordan. He did a great job, as any single parent could. He just felt that there was something more. In finding that "Something More", his heart had been broken. More times than he cared to recall and what was worse. He had hurt Jordan. He had been alone with Dylan for a time too and still felt there was "something more" out there. He was smarter with Dylan and did not give his heart so easily. Still there was a lot of heartache and grief. Now the pain was over and Jana was everything they had ever dreamed of. She was a wonderful mom to Dylan and to Jordan, very soon she would be a wonderful mom to two new babies. On a less important scale she was a wonderful wife to him. She was the woman that all three had dreamed of for so many long and challenging years.

* * *

 **A/N: I was kind of stuck here but I think it came out OK. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	19. Waiting

With the baby shower and gotcha party just days away. It was getting harder for Jethro and Jana not to open the envelope. They wanted desperately to know what they would be welcoming. They wanted to be able to tell their elder children the genders of their unborn siblings. Somehow they managed to hold off on opening the envelope.

Three days until the big party and Jana was working on her big surprise. Jethro had not said it out loud but Jana knew how desperately Jethro wanted his eldest daughter to be at the party. Kelly could not be there and a large display of her photographs would distract too much from the other children. Finally Jana found her solution, it was the only picture of Jordan and Kelly together. Jordan was seven days old when Shannon and Kelly were killed. Jana knew how hard that was on Jethro. She also knew how precious the photograph of Shannon's two babies was to him. Sadly the photograph was becoming old and worn. She had offered to have it initialized but Jethro refused. Jana wanted to do something and finally she found a place that would copy the photograph and have it preserved. She planned to display the photograph among other photographs of Jordan.

Two days until the party and Jethro had the envelope in his hands. He desperately wanted to open it and then act surprised in the delivery room. It was pretty ironic considering he was the one who had insisted they wait. Waiting seemed so easy back then but now that they could know. All it would take was opening an envelope. It was so easy but so wrong at the same time. Reluctantly he returned the envelope to it's hiding spot. Just as Jana's car pulled into the drive.

One day until the party and Jordan was busy preparing the boys. It was a casual party but he still saw to it the boys had clean and appropriate clothes. Naturally that was easier for Sammy than it was for Jack. Sammy kept his clothes neatly pressed and hung in the closet. Jack crumpled his clothes in the bottom drawer and when he could just grabbed dirty clothes out of the hamper. Jordan knew that he was being ridiculous but this was a big day for him. He had not had a birthday party in years. The boys birthday was two weeks before his and they were the main focus. Even before the boys Stephanie only ever wanted to celebrate her birthday. After a while he just gave up on the day. This day was not just about him. It was mainly for his siblings but for once he would be the guest of honor. Rather than the daddy, brother, son, son or boyfriend, or arm candy.

Half a day until the big party. It was late at night and Dylan was unable to sleep. She kept thinking about the party. She was so excited to announce her adoption but she was even more excited to be a big sister. There was still a pretty long wait, but the baby shower made it that much closer. Dylan could not wait to meet her newest siblings. Jana had said something about maybe announcing the genders at the big party. Dylan prayed things would work out that way.

One less hour until the party and Jana was in a deep sleep. A phenomenon that was becoming increasingly more rare. She was seven months now and finding comfort was near impossible. Most nights she would toss and turn for hours. She might get a fitful rest but it was rarely enough to keep her going through the next day. She would crash midday but that sleep was usually just as fitful as her nighttime sleep. Tonight however she had found a peaceful sleep and she was having the most amazing dream.

Jana was sitting in her rocking chair in the nursery, surrounded by the furniture that Jethro had built just for the twins. She had one baby in each arm and she was singing the lullaby her mother had once sang to her. She could see their perfect little faces. They had blue eyes and curly brown hair. They had soft white skin and perfect little button noses. The baby in her right arm was wrapped in a blue blanket and the one in her left was wrapped in pink. Jethro entered the room and took a seat beside her.

"How are my angels?" Jethro asked.

"Perfect" Jana replied.

One hour until the big party and the envelope was carefully laid on the kitchen table. Jethro and Jana were having an un-winnable staring contest with the white rectangle. They had discussed opening the envelope and doing a gender reveal. They did not have time for anything big but there were a few fast and easy options. They had ideas but they had no idea what to do. They each wanted to open the envelope but each wanted to wait as well. It seemed like it was the hardest decision they had ever had to make.

"What should we do?" Jethro asked.

"We should wait." Jana replied.

"Are you sure?" Jethro questioned.

"We made it this far. We can make it another six to eight weeks." Jana insisted.

"I guess you are right." Jethro sighed.

"Besides I had a dream last night and I pretty sure I know what we are going to have." Jana explained.

"Oh yeah? What are we having?" Jethro asked.

"A boy and a girl" Jana replied wistfully.

Less than ten minutes until guests began to arrive. Jethro held the envelope in his hands. He had to respect Jana but the curiosity was still there. It was even stronger since Jana had told him about her dream. He had to know if she was right or not. He had to know what they were having.

"Jethro! Guests are beginning to arrive!" Jana called.

"I will be right there!" Jethro called placing the envelope in it's new hiding place in the top kitchen cabinet.

 **A/N: Was Jana's dream true? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	20. The Party

Within half an hour all of the guests had arrived to the big party. Most of the guests had been moved to the backyard where the party was being held, but due to a communication error. Delilah had opted to use her regular wheelchair. McGee had headed back to get the terrain chair. In the meantime she was hanging out in the living room and Ducky was waiting with her.

Jethro had never been a fan of parties. Even when he was a child he avoided them. He only attended birthday parties because Jackson said it was in good form, and he only had a few. He spent most of those parties hiding in the shed. Today was different from any other party. Today was special because it was for all of his children. He had choked up at the sight of Kelly and Jordan's picture.

Over all the party was pretty small. Just Jethro's friends from NCIS, a few of Jana's girlfriends, Jordan's best friend and his college roommate, and Dylan's friends. Tali had gotten in trouble at daycare so Tony had left her with a babysitter.

Jethro took a seat at the picnic table and watched the party unfold. Once McGee had wheeled Delilah out in her terrain wheelchair. Jana began to set the food out in the kitchen. A few appetizers had been out since the party began but Jana wanted to wait until all the guests could get out back before she brought out the big food. Jethro grabbed a few pieces of fried chicken and barbecue. Before returning

to his place at the picnic table.

"Congratulations on your impending twins." Ducky called.

"Thank you it was a pretty big surprise. I mean Jana and I have never been particularly careful but we just assumed with our ages." Jethro replied.

"Do you know what you are having?" Ducky questioned.

"We have the genders written down but we have not looked yet. We are trying to hold out until the delivery room." Jethro explained.

"Ah the old fashioned way. That is rare these days. Though I cannot say I blame people it is hard to abstain from such information when it is right there." Ducky explained.

"That is so true it has been hard but so far we are being good." Jethro replied,

Jana was relieved that she could participate in the party. Now that she was in the third trimester she was able to come off of bed rest. She still had to take it easy but she could be on her feet for longer periods of time and was able to do more around the house. She had probably over done it at the party but she would be able to rest the next few days.

"This food is amazing." Breena commented.

"Thank you I worked hard on it." Jana replied.

"Is that OK? I mean Jimmy said you were on bed rest." Breena questioned.

"I am able to do more now that I am in the seventh month. Both babies are doing well and I have not had any complications since the miscarriage. Knock on wood." Jana explained.

"Jimmy and I lost a baby when Tori was six months old. We were only about six or seven weeks along but I started having severe cramping. Jimmy brought me to the hospital but there was nothing they could do and I lost the baby the next day." Breena explained.

"That's how it was with our baby. I am just glad the other two survived." Jana replied.

"Same here" Breena replied.

"If you don't mind me asking. Have you and Jimmy considered trying again?" Jana asked.

"We have talked about it a few times and now that Tori is two we are really getting serious. We are kind of going back and forth between trying for another on our own or reopening our adoption profile. We both really want to adopt but pregnancy was so amazing." Breena explained.

"Well no matter what you decide the kid will be amazing." Jana assured.

Jordan watched his family enjoy the party. Like his father he leaned towards the reclusive side. Though he had to be a little more sociable now that he was a single father. Still he was happy that the twins were at the age where they could be dropped off at birthday parties. Like his father however today was different. Today was the day that celebrated his and his sisters adoptions and the impending birth of his twin siblings.

"Hello Jordan" Bailey greeted.

"Oh hey Bailey. How are you doing?" Jordan asked.

"I am OK. How are you? This is pretty exciting." Bailey asked.

"I am good and it is I am glad to be Jana's son. Though I wish that I could have known my birth mother and my older sister." Jordan explained.

"I am sure they were lovely." Bailey replied.

"That's what everybody says and Jana is amazing. She's great with the twins and with Dylan." Jordan explained.

"She's great for your dad too. I didn't know him well before but everybody says he has changed so much since he met her." Bailey explained.

"He really has. I hope that I get that lucky one day." Jordan replied.

"I am sure that you will." Bailey assured.

Before anybody knew it the party had come to an end. The guests had left and Jethro and Jordan had cleared everything away. Dylan and the twins were up in her room playing with some of the gifts that she had received, and Jana and Jethro were holding each other on their bed. Jana loved having her man in her arm and Jethro loved having his woman in his arm. They had finally found true love with each other. They were now a perfect little family and very soon they would welcome two new additions to their brood.

"Life is never perfect but moments like this. It comes pretty close." Jana commented.

"After all the hell I have been through I could not agree more." Jethro confirmed.

 **A/N: New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	21. Surprise

At eight months pregnant Jana was more than ready to give birth. The doctors had told her that she would likely give birth early and she was now at thirty four weeks. Close enough that the twins would more than likely be healthy but still too early. She was seeing the doctor weekly now and that alone was taking it's toll. It didn't help that she was also tending to three children.

Jana had an appointment that afternoon, Jethro had taken off early to attend with her. It was not an easy feat to attend every one of her appointments but he did what he could to ensure he was at them all. He had missed so much with Kelly and with Jordan. Even Dylan he was not present as much as he should have been. These twins were his last chance at fatherhood and he wanted to be around for every minute of the pregnancy. He was planning on retiring after the twins were born. He had already written his letter of resignation. He had already come close to turning it in but could never work up the courage. Retirement would be a major change for him but he wanted to be around for his babies.

"What's that?" McGee asked.

"Letter of resignation." Jethro replied.

"Whose?" McGee asked.

"Mine" Jethro replied.

"You retiring?" McGee asked.

"No I just keep a letter of resignation in my drawer." Jethro scoffed.

"So why are you retiring?" McGee asked.

"Because I'm about to be the father of twins." Jethro replied.

"Delilah and I have kids well a kid but I am still here." McGee commented.

"My life is different from yours. I just want to be there." Jethro explained.

"I get that." McGee assured.

Jana leaned back on the table. By this time she had become used to the routine. Her vitals were good and now she was waiting for the doctor to come in and complete the exam. She was still in shock over all of this. The later in life pregnancy was already a shock and then the miscarriage, discovering the triplets had become twins. All of that was pretty intense. Now she had to deal with being in the end stages of pregnancy. Soon she would be a baby mom. She had been Dylan's mom pretty much since she met Jethro but Dylan was an older toddler by that point. Babies were so different. Babies needed constant care. She couldn't just toss a baby a container of yogurt and go about her day. She couldn't send a baby into the restroom at a store and lean against the wall catching up on Facebook while she waited. She couldn't just drop a baby off at a friends house with the simple reminder that grape juice gave her the runs. A baby had to be either breast or bottle fed. Jana still hadn't decided what she wanted to do. Even after going to a breast feeding course. A baby had to be changed and from what Jana remembered with her nieces and nephew. It was always at the most inopportune times. Leaving a baby even with the most trusted friend was a challenge. You had to remember the diaper bag, bottles, and if it were more than a few hours. You had to make sure the person knew how to install a car-seat. She had no idea how she was supposed to deal with all this.

"Good afternoon Mrs. Gibbs. How are you?" Dr. Diez greeted.

"I am great." Jana replied.

"Any contractions?" Dr. Diez asked.

"A few. I think I am in false labor because they really picked up." Jana replied.

"Well let's get you checked out." Dr. Diez replied.

Dr. Diez grabbed the stethoscope and listened to the babies heartbeats. Both babies had strong heartbeats. As always baby A had a slightly higher rate. After checking a few more things she put on gloves and began the pelvic exam.

"You said that you were having Braxton Hicks contractions?" Dr. Diez asked.

"Yes" Jana replied.

"Mrs. Gibbs you are four centimeters and about fifty percent effaced. You are in labor." Dr. Diez announced.

"Are you sure?" Jana asked.

"I am sure." Dr. Diez replied.

Jordan was scanning through an old cold case file. It was the ex-wife of a petty officer. The case was ten years old by now. The son had been arrested after to confessing to the crime. The son was developmentally disabled and apparently the woman had been sexually abusing him. The son had been placed in an institution due him not being stable enough for prison. Now the ex husbands second wife had been murdered in the same manor. The son was still in the institution and the father had not spoken to him in nearly twenty years. All signs were pointing to the ex having murdered both wives and pinning the first murder on his son. A psychologist had met with the man and determined the man did not even know what sexual assault was. The act he described was the mother cleaning his genitals. Everything made Jordan sick. The man was sick of paying alimony on both wives. The first wife's death meant he would be responsible for the son. So he had made his severely disabled son think that his mother had harmed him. Jordan would not have put a move like that past Stephanie. It made him even more grateful that his boys were healthy and on track.

"You OK, Gibbs?" Miller asked.

"This is just so wrong." Jordan replied.

"I know. I remember when the case was first open. I think it was Langer's team who had the case and everybody involved was begging to get a specialist into talk to the kid. The Officer James insisted that Bentley was competent enough to stand trial. I'd say the man is only about four years old mentally. If that he should not have had to go through any of this." Miller explained.

"What happens to him if he is found innocent?" Jordan asked

"He has an older brother who is willing to step up and care for him." Miller explained.

"I just don't get why exes can be so vengeful though there is a reason I didn't cry when Stephanie walked away from the boys." Jordan explained.

"I don't know but makes me glad I never got married." Miller replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Babies will be born in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	22. Birth

It wasn't until the Gibbs' were safely at the hospital. That the fear set in. They were only delivering six weeks early but that was still early. They knew the babies were healthy, Dr. Diez had done a quick ultrasound before sending them to the hospital and everything looked great. Still they worried. They knew the babies lungs would still be small and other things could go wrong. They knew that things could go wrong at any stage but delivering premature was terrifying.

Jethro paced around the hospital's chapel. He was far from a religious man but today he felt the need to pray. Today he was praying that his babies would be healthy and strong. He could not endure the loss of another child, let alone two. He prayed for Jana as well. He could not lose another wife either. His greatest fear was losing all three. Even knowing that Dylan and Jordan were waiting for him at home. He could not handle the loss of more family. He could not take any more heartbreak. He needed his family to survive and he needed them to be healthy.

Jana shifted nervously in her bed. Labor was progressing fast and it had been too late to stop the delivery by the time she got to a doctor. She could not believe that she had missed that she was in labor. She had been having Braxton Hicks for a while but these were more intense. Why had she not noticed until it was too late? What would her mistake mean for her unborn twins? How would she live with herself if everything went wrong before her very eyes?

Jordan was still sick from the James case. He had managed to contact Bently's older half brother Calvin. Calvin had always known that his brother was innocent. Unfortunately Bentley required more care than Calvin and his wife could provide. They were however removing him from the mental facility where he had resided since being charged and moving him to a group home in their state. Jordan was beyond relieved to know Bentley was in good care.

"So the kid is in good hands?" Miller asked.

"Yeah" Jordan replied.

Miller gave Jordan the rest of the afternoon off to compose himself. The plan was for him to pick up the boys from daycare and take them out for ice-cream (dairy free for Sammy.) He was about a block away from the daycare center. When his phone started to ring. He immediately grabbed it up, worrying that Sammy had accidentally eaten something with milk. Instead he saw that it was his father's number. Now he was extremely worried.

"What's going on?"

"Jordan, it's Jana."

"Shit! Is she OK?"

"She is in labor. It's going pretty fast. She's at six centimeters. They couldn't stop it. I don't know. Rachel's sister is getting Dylan and will bring her to the hospital later. You can either come now or wait until the delivery."

"I'll get somebody to watch the boys and be right there."

"Great"

At first Dylan was scared when her aunt came to get her. She was worried that something had happened to one of her family. She soon learned that all was well but she was about to be a big sister. She knew that the babies were coming early but at her young age. She did not realize just how serious that it was. She did not understand much about babies. Just that they grew inside of a mommy and that they came from two adults loving each other very much. Her uncle Jackson said that babies came from grown-ups jumping on the bed naked but sometimes came other ways. She wasn't sure how because her brother Jordan had come in before Jack could finish.

"Am I really going to be a big sister?" Dylan gasped.

"You sure are." Ashley replied.

"What are they?" Dylan asked.

"We won't know until the babies are born but your daddy says that will happen soon." Ashley replied.

There was no going back now. Jana was going to deliver any minute now. She was nine centimeters. Just one more to go and they would have their babies. It was surreal and terrifying. Jana had been preparing for a premature deliver for weeks. She had a plan in place and she had toured the NICU and researched premature deliveries. She knew everything that could happen. She knew roughly how long the babies would stay in the hospital. She had plans for the best case scenario and for the worst. She knew exactly where the babies would go if they suffered severe complications. She knew where they would go and what the future may hold. Everything was in place but now that it was happening, she was purely terrified.

"Oh Jethro" Jana sniffed.

"I know but they are Gibbs'. They will be fine." Jethro assured.

"They will be." Jana agreed.

Jethro was trying to be strong for Jana. He knew that she needed somebody to be strong for her to hold her hand and get her through the ordeal. He knew that had to be him but he was still scared to death. He was terrified of every outcome.

By that evening the time came for Jana to push. Jordan was at the hospital. He had sent the twins off to a friends house. He ducked out to call the children's sitters when the time came to push. By this point Jana was too focused to be scared. Her mind was on the babies and how very soon she would have her own twins in her arms. Jethro held her hand and she squeezed with every push. She gave five big pushes and then two really big pushes. Before the first baby entered the world. The room was silent for a terrifying moment but soon filled with loud cries. Before Jana had time to ask any questions the second baby was ready to make it's debut. This time the cry did not come. The doctors slapped the baby and called for assistance. The baby was breathing and pink but silent. The doctor gave a swift hit to the babies bottom. While a nurse studied the child's face. The child's face twisted into a look of rage. Like nothing the nurse had ever seen before. Just as the room was filled with doctors and possible diagnoses bounced around. The baby let out a small cry, really it was more of a shriek of annoyance.

"Well that one is definitely a Gibbs." Jana laughed.

"I'd slap DiNozzo for that one but because it is you. I have to agree." Jethro replied.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for leaving you hanging on the genders. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	23. Arrival

Both twins were healthy and despite being born early doing well. Baby B was having issues with oxygen levels but nothing too serious. Baby A was struggling with feeds but it was again the doctors were not overly concerned. Both babies were under five pounds but surprisingly large for be premature twins. The hospital stay would be at least a few days but the family was not expecting a drawn out stay and they would not be transferred to a larger hospital.

By that evening the entire Gibbs family had gathered in the room to meet the twins. They were stable enough to be placed in a private area in the NICU. They were side by side in their little cribs. Jethro stood beside Baby B's crib and Jana was beside Baby A's. Jordan and Dylan stood in between and Jordan's twins were behind each crib.

"And you are sure they are both healthy?" Jordan asked.

"Both a perfect." Jana assured.

"Please tell me I finally have a sister." Jordan begged.

"You have a sister and a brother." Jethro replied.

"Which is which?" Dylan asked.

"Baby A is your sister and Baby B is your brother." Jana explained.

"You named them Baby A and Baby B?" Jack asked.

"No that is just what they were called when they were inside me." Jana explained.

"So what are their names?" Sammy asked.

"We named Baby B after our fathers." Jethro replied.

"I was named after grandpa Jack! Did I lose my name?!" Jack cried.

"No Jackson is his middle name. His first name is my father's name. His full name is Thomas Jackson Gibbs. We will call him Tommy." Jana explained.

"What is my sister named?!" Dylan asked.

"We named her after our mothers. Your sister is Ann Louise Gibbs. We are calling her Annie" Jana explained.

Annie and Tommy had a great first night of life. Tommy's oxygen dropped in his sleep and he was given supplemental oxygen around ten o'clock. Annie woke up hungry and tolerated her first full feed. Jana did well during the night as well but they still would keep her for an extra night. Once she was home. She would only be home to sleep, until her babies were home. They were half an hour from the hospital. That would be a challenge but the knew that it could be so much worse. Jordan had offered to take care of Dylan. So Jethro was allowed to spend the night with his wife and newborns.

Jethro woke up first and headed down to the NICU to see his babies. He was frightened to see Tommy hooked to oxygen. At the end of visiting hours he had been on room drawn oxygen and doing better.

"Why is he on oxygen?" Jethro asked.

"His levels dropped a little during the night. It is normal. I know it looks scary but he is actually doing great." Rose assured.

"Will this impact him going home?" Jethro asked.

"He will have to stay at least a week." Rose replied.

"What about Annie?" Jethro asked.

"She should be home within a few days. As long as she keeps doing well with feeds." Rose explained.

Jana came to her children as soon as she could. By the time she was awake, showered, and been through her morning tests. Tommy had been taken off of oxygen. She was able to feed both babies with her own milk. She was amazed to see Annie eating a full bottle. Tommy drank about three fourths of his.

"They are doing so well. I can't believe it." Jana commented.

"I know I mean six weeks early is not as bad as it could be but they were still early and with the complications you had." Jethro explained.

"We got extremely lucky." Jana agreed.

The Gibbs' had known since birth that Tommy took after his father. He was still on the quiet side for a newborn and his eyes were already as blue as his father's. He did not have much hair but what hair he had was black. As Jethro's had been in his younger days. Tommy was seventeen inches long and weighed four pounds two ounces at birth. He had since dropped down to four pounds even. He had his father's bold personality and despite having complications. He he remained stoic and strong.

Annie more favored Jana. Her eyes had a darker tint and would likely turn brown like Jana's. Like her brother she did not have much hair. What she had was a lighter brown. She was larger than her brother measuring eighteen inches and weighing four pounds nine ounces. She had dropped to four, seven. She was strong like her father but made her feelings more known than her brother.

Jana had gone back to the room to rest and the older Gibbs' were at work and school. Jethro was enjoying a little time with his newborns. The twins were small enough to hold one safely in the crook of each arm. Tommy was awake but Annie had fallen asleep. Jethro was madly in love with both of his babies. He still could not believe that they were real. He loved that he had two sons and two daughters on Earth, and one son and one daughter in heaven. He hated that two of his children were gone but took comfort in knowing they were together. Knowing that his surviving children had two guardian angels watching over them. Right now all four surviving children needed a guardian angel. The twins needed somebody to make sure they kept fighting and going strong. Jordan needed an angel to get him through his divorce and to be a single father. Dylan needed an angel to help her through losing her mom. He knew that Rachel was watching over all four as well. Of course Shannon was too, along with Kate, Jenny, Mike, and so many others.

"You guys will always have somebody to watch over you." Jethro whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: At least Annie will come home in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	24. First Homecoming

Annie was released from the hospital after only four days. She had already gained a couple of ounces and was back to her birth weight. She was thriving. Both twins were but Tommy was still having troubles. They were praying that he would be home soon. Because they could not stand the idea of the family being separated for more than a few days.

Jethro looked into his son's eyes. He wished that Tommy would be coming home with his sister. He wished that the child's oxygen would stabilize enough for him to come home. He was grateful that Annie was coming home. Before delivery they were told to expect a week long hospital stay for both twins. Even after birth they were not sure what to expect.

"Jethro we can go." Jana announced.

"Tommy, your sister is going home today. You need to start getting better so that you can join her and the rest of us." Jethro explained.

"He will be home before we know it." Jana assured.

Jana was trying to be brave for Jethro and the twins, but it was hard. It was hard to bring one baby home while the other remained in the hospital. It was hard not knowing for sure when Tommy would come home. It would be at least another ten days and that was only if he had no more complications. She just wanted to have all of her children together.

"We'll see you later on. We are going to get your sister settled in but I am going to stay the night with you." Jana told Tommy.

Jordan took the day off of work to welcome his new sister home. He wished that he could take more time and allow both his parents to be at the the hospital. Jana was on maternity leave and Jethro had been granted immediate retirement. Until Tommy was home they would trade off nights and days at the hospital. One would be with Tommy during the day and hold down the fort at night. Then they would trade off the next day.

"Why isn't Tommy coming home with Annie? I thought they were twins." Jackson commented.

"They are but remember how we had to go to the special nursery to see them?" Jordan asked.

"Yeah with the sick babies." Jackson replied.

"Exactly well Annie is feeling better but Tommy is still sick. He is going to have to stay in the hospital a few days. Then he will be home with us." Jordan explained.

"Did me or Sammy have to stay at the hospital?" Jackson asked.

"Sammy had to stay for an extra week because he was having allergic reactions to milk." Jordan explained.

"But I got to go home right away?" Jackson asked.

"You had to stay for two days. Just like your mother." Jordan replied.

"Oh well is Sammy having to stay in the hospital why we fight?" Jackson asked.

"No silly all brothers fight. Well I probably won't fight with Tommy much but that is only because of the age difference." Jordan explained.

"Will Sammy and I have siblings that are a lot younger like Dylan and the twins?" Jackson asked.

"I don't think so." Jordan laughed.

Dylan could not wait for her new sister to come home. She was sad that her brother had to stay in the hospital but she could not wait to have her sister home. She just adored little Annie. She looked just like Jana. While Tommy looked like her daddy. Dylan knew that she looked like her mommy. She wished that she looked like her mommy. Sometimes she looked like her daddy. Then at least she would look like the rest of the family. Accept for Jana and Tommy.

"Dylan! Baby Annie is home!" Jordan called from upstairs.

Jethro and Jana carefully unbuckled their baby girl from her car seat. They tried not to look at the empty car seat on the other side. They tried not think about how their other baby was in the hospital. They focused on Annie. Today was about bringing her home. Today was about getting her settled into her new home. Today was about their girl.

"This is your home Annie. This is where I raised your sister Kelly and your brother Jordan. This is where we are raising your sister Dylan." Jethro explained.

"Just a warning it's a lot louder than the NICU and yes that is possible." Jana added.

They carried Annie up to the master bedroom. That was where the babies would sleep until Jordan could get his own place. Jana had heard it was better for babies to sleep in their parents room. At least for the first few months of life. She carefully placed Annie into the bassinet. Jethro walked over to her side and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I am so glad that she is home." Jethro replied.

"Me too. I was so hoping that Tommy could come home as well. The good news is that it's been a few days since his last episode. If he keeps up. He will be home in another four days." Jana explained.

"I hope that you are right." Jethro replied.

It was Jana's night to be with Tommy in the hospital. Jethro dropped her off and paid Tommy a visit. While Jana got dinner and made arrangements for the night. They were staying at the hotel across the street. Just a single bed and they would check in from day to day. They were extremely blessed to have the resources to rent a room. They were blessed in a lot of ways. Mainly that they could plan for only a short stay.

"They said that Tommy had a great day!" Jethro announced.

"No episodes?" Jana asked.

"No episodes and he has been without supplemental oxygen for over twelve hours now." Jethro replied.

"That is the best news that I have heard all day!" Jana cried.

"If he can just keep on track for four more days." Jethro replied.

"We will finally be complete." Jana whispered.

* * *

 **A/N: Tommy comes home in the next chapter. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	25. Complete At Last

It took a long and stress filled six weeks, Tomas Jackson Gibbs was finally able to come home. During his first six weeks of life he had battled low weight, low oxygen levels and heart rates, fevers, and pneumonia. He developed pneumonia at nine days old. He went from fine and hours away from being released. When he spiked a raging fever and turned blue. The coming days were purely terrifying. The doctors advised the Gibbs' to say their goodbyes. They declared that Tommy would die within forty-eight hours. They brought Dylan, Annie, and the older twins to the hospital to say goodbye. Despite the odds Tommy battled through the next forty-eight hours, then seventy-two, and then a full week. Seven days later and Tommy was almost back to his old self. Another seven days and you would never know how close they had come to losing him. A series of low grade fevers and weight fluctuation kept him in the hospital for another four weeks but he was finally able to return home.

Jethro Gibbs held his now five pound, eight ounce son in his arms. After all this Tommy was still underweight but he was thriving. Tommy was a fighter from the start. He had the Gibbs blood running through his veins though Jane came from strong stalk herself.

Tommy looked just like his father. Jethro loved that fact. He loved having a tiny version of himself. He loved that his girls looked like their mothers, but it was nice to have one who looked like him. Even Jordan had looked like Shannon in the early years of his life. Tommy was the child he had longed for. Tommy was his twin and his fighter. Jethro adored all of his children but Tommy was special.

Jana collected the last of Tommy's things. It was amazing how much one baby could accumulate during a six week stay in the NICU. They had received piles of gifts, flowers, and cash donations. They had kept enough money and gift cards to get through the critical days where neither wanted to leave the hospital. They had kept their favorite flowers and presents. The rest the donated to other families in the NICU and other areas of the hospital. A large bouquet of baby's breath had beautified the casket of a neighbor of Tommy's who had lost his battle to a serious respiratory condition. The seventh giant teddy bear was given to a four year old boy who battled cancer in the PICU.

"I swear Tommy and Annie will be clothed through elementary school." Jana laughed.

"I didn't think we knew so many people." Jethro replied.

"Well between your our families, our co-workers, Dylan's family, the kids teachers, and everybody in the houses friends." Jana laughed.

"I am glad that none of them minded us helping others. We still have way more than we need but with babies use a lot and Jordan may have another one day." Jethro explained.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Jana agreed.

Jordan was relieved that his baby brother was finally coming home. There had been so much uncertainty in the past few weeks. So many days they did not know if Tommy would come home at all. Jordan did not think he could handle losing another sibling. He never really knew Kelly but death still impacted him. He always felt lonely and still dreaded the "How many siblings do you have?" Is Dylan your only sibling?" questions. His feeling aside, it would have killed his father to lose Tommy. Jethro had barely survived the loss of Kelly. Losing another child may just be the thing that would finally do him in. Jordan could not imagine life without his father and his younger sisters needed to know their father and their brother. The family had endured so much, the needed each other. Now they were finally complete.

"Your brother is coming home." Jordan cooed to baby Annie.

Dylan could not wait to get home from school. Her new brother would be their when she got home. She had only gotten to see Tommy a few times since he was born. One time of those times he was really sick and she had to wear a mask. She hadn't even gotten to hold him yet. He was always too small or fragile. Now he was coming home and Jana had even promised to let her hold him. She could not wait to see him and cuddle him in her arms.

"Is your brother really coming home?" Carly asked.

"Yeah he is going to be there when I get off the bus." Dylan replied.

"Why can't you be home?" Carly asked.

"Because we had our test and my parents couldn't promise he would be home." Dylan explained.

"Is he still sick?" Carly asked.

"No he has a monitor and he has to be on oxygen at night but other than that he is just like Annie. Well not just like." Dylan explained.

"I am glad he's alright." Carly replied.

"Me too" Dylan agreed.

Jethro turned into the driveway. It was official, his son was finally home. Jana got out of the backseat and picked Tommy out of the car. She carried him inside and up to the master bedroom. She placed her son in the crib and faced him towards his sister's crib.

"I am so glad that he is finally home." Jordan said.

"Me too" Jana agreed.

Jethro lugged his son's oxygen tank and monitor up the stairs. Neither were accessories he imagined having for an infant but both were temporary and the oxygen was only for at night. Tommy was doing better but his levels still dropped at night. The doctors suspected that he would outgrown the need by his first birthday but for now they were just more furniture.

"Dad I could have helped you with that." Jordan gasped.

"I am a Marine, Jordan." Jethro reminded.

"Still I should do something." Jordan insisted.

"You have done more than enough over the past few weeks." Jethro assured.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally the family is complete. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.7**


	26. Six Months

Just like that the Gibbs twins were six months old. Both twins were thriving and developing their own personalities. Annie was more mellow, in fact she was the most mellow of all the Gibbs children. Tommy on the other hand was wild and always keeping the family on their toes. He had already been to the ER twice in his short four and a half months of being home. Once for a stomach virus and dehydration. He spent two days in the hospital for that one. The second time he wriggled out of Jethro's arms when being lifted out of the car seat and took a header onto the ground. Thankfully Dylan had been feeling sick and Jana had parked close to the grass. Though Tommy did end up with his first of what was bound to be many stitches.

Compared to her brother Annie was the easiest baby. She ended up in the hospital with that stomach virus as well but she only stayed one day. She had her share of bumps and bruises but never anything worth noting. She louder than Tommy and cried more but still the happiest baby that Jethro had ever seen.

It was still weird for Jordan to be out of the mad house. He had moved out just after the twins turned five months old. He had found a nice two bedroom townhouse. It was crammed quarters but comfortable. Jordan had given the boys the bigger bedroom and Jethro had divided it up with bookshelves.

"Alright boys! It's the second Saturday of the month! That means it's cleaning day! If your room is perfectly cleared by fourteen hundred hours I will take you for ice-cream! If it is not clean by eighteen hundred we are having broccoli salad and tofu casserole for dinner!" Jordan announced.

"Do I have to?" Jackson asked.

"I feel like I made the deal fairly obvious." Jordan replied.

"Fine" Jackson sighed.

"Sammy get to work. Jackson remember that I check under the sheets and in the closet. Don't try that one again." Jordan declared.

After Jordan moved out Jethro and Jana moved the twins into his room. They bought a futon and would take turns sleeping in there if the twins needed extra attention. The twins seemed to like having their own rooms. Annie would fuss but Tommy just adored having his own space. Tommy took the most after Jethro.

"Annie you are getting to be a heavy little thing." Jethro cooed.

"They said she was seventeen pounds at her six month check." Jana commented.

"How much does Tommy weigh?" Jethro asked.

"Thirteen pounds he is finally catching up." Jana replied.

"Should we be worried?" Jethro asked.

"They measure and weigh preemies on a different curve and I was always short and you were pretty thin. So it makes sense." Jana reminded.

"Do you think it will hurt his self esteem if he is smaller and skinnier than his sister?" Jethro asked.

"Not if we don't make a big deal out of it." Jana assured.

Jordan headed down the hall to the boys room. It was two o'clock on the nose, the first deadline. That was how Jordan had done it since getting his own place. Everybody woke up at ten o'clock and cleaned the common rooms of the house. Once they were cleaned it was time to clean bedrooms. They had two to three hours to clean the room if they wanted ice-cream or another special reward. Then it was six o

clock for a pizza dinner. If they were not done by the final deadline without legitimate reason. They got no reward and their least favorite meals for dinner.

Jordan stepped into the boys room. It was exactly how he had expected. Sammy's side of the room was spotless, as it was most of the time. Jackson's side was clean but Jordan could see where he had fake made his bed. Only straightening the half that did not touch the wall. Still better than it had been the previous month.

"Good enough! We are leaving at six thirty for dinner and ice-cream. I am proud of you boys. Sammy perfect as always. Jackson better but I expect the bed to be totally made next time." Jordan declared.

"I am never good enough for you!" Jackson snapped.

"Jack it's not like that. I know that you can make your bed and clean your room. I also know that you are going to find a way to make it easier on you." Jordan explained.

"How can you know?" Jackson demanded.

"Because I did the same tricks at your age." Jordan confessed.

"But Grandpa Gibbs was a Marine!" Sammy gasped.

"Yes and I got in trouble all the time. Except I got grounded for at least a night if my room was not up to grandpa's standards. Believe me when I say that I am going easy on you compared to him. My room had to pass barracks inspection standards." Jordan recalled.

"I would love to to that!" Sammy cried.

"Don't give him ideas!" Jackson snapped.

"Sammy you can do what you want but I am not going to hold you to the same standards, as I was held to." Jordan explained.

Now that the twins were old enough for solid foods and beginning to be aware of their surroundings. Jethro and Jana decided to join Jordan and the boys for pizza and ice-cream. Dylan went with them most weeks. As she had a similar deal for cleaning her room.

By seven o'clock the entire family had gathered at Pizza Party. It was a child centered pizza place that as the name indicated was a destination for parties. There were two dinning rooms one for parties and one for regular family dinning. All three kids had been to several parties there and all three were wanting to have their next birthday there.

"Can we go to the arcade?!" Jackson cried.

"I still have money on my card from last time!" Sammy cried.

"I almost have enough for the pony!" Dylan shouted.

"Here are three new cards. You have one hour." Jordan announced.

"YAY!" All three children cried in unison.

"Dylan you get thirty minutes we have to get the twins home!" Jethro called.

"Aw" Dylan sighed.

"Hey can you take the twins for a couple hours next Saturday?" Jordan asked, after the kids were out of earshot.

"Sure? Why?" Jethro questioned.

"I have a date." Jordan announced.

* * *

 **A/N: Who does Jordan have a date with? New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	27. First Birthday

Tommy and Annie's first year of life passed by far too quickly. To Jethro and Jana it felt as if they had left the hospital with newborns and arrived home with toddlers eager for their first birthday party. They looked completely different than they had a three hundred and sixty five days ago. Annie favored Jana with brown hair and brown eyes. She had gone from a tiny preemie to tall for her age. She amazed the doctors by entering into the ninetieth percentile for average children. She was full of personality and sass. She had cried out "Dada!" at ten months old and had not been silent since. Tommy was a dead ringer for Jethro at a year old. He had curly black hair and piercing blue eyes.

Unlike his sister Tommy was barely on the growth chart. Given he was only a couple weeks premature the pediatrician had insisted on running tests for medical conditions that would slow growth. Thankfully Tommy was healthy just small. Another difference was that Tommy had yet to speak and he barely even babbled. Again the pediatrician felt the need to run tests. Again everything came back normal. Tommy just took after his father stoic and strong.

Jordan grabbed the two parcels off the table and called to his own twins that it was time to go. Jackson and Samuel as he had recently decided to be called came running down the hall. Samuel had insisted on wearing his suit. Even though he had been told it was a casual party. Jackson wore a pair of jean shorts and FUTURE MARINE t-shirt. Jackson had begun taking life a little more seriously in the past few months. He was still a cut up but he had started working harder in school and at least attempting to be more neat. The change had come along with Jordan's new girlfriend.

Bailey studied herself in the mirror. She had chosen to wear a light blue sundress and white flowered sandals. She hated dresses and sandals but the jeans she was going to wear had a hole in a place she couldn't exactly show off in public and her sneakers looked awful with the dress. She wondered what Jordan would think. Most of their dates had been casual but even when they went to the Adam's House for her birthday. She had worn dark slacks and a red button down blouse.

"You look fine." Summer, her roommate assured.

"I know. I am just not a dress girl. I only bought this thing for my cousin's stupid wedding." Bailey explained.

Dylan Gibbs watched her parents set up for her siblings birthday party. She forced a fake smile on her face and took multiple deep breaths. She had gotten a great birthday party actually lavish by her family's standards. Normally parties were at the park or the families home. Once Jordan had, had a birthday party at McDonald's but her parents were old fashioned and did not believe in renting expensive venues for a children's party. Whatever that meant. However for her seventh birthday they had rented out the party room at Pizza Party. It was a great party and she got all kinds of great goodies along with the gifts but she had wanted a sleepover. Her friend Rose had gotten a sleepover for her birthday. Dylan had loved the experience and wanted to have her own, but her parents felt that she was too young. Rose was two years older than her and actually in Jackson and Samuel's class but Dylan still felt she was old enough for a sleepover.

"Dylan!" Jana called.

"I will be down in a minute." Dylan replied.

"Actually I want to talk to you up here." Jana clarified.

"Am I in trouble?" Dylan asked.

"Not at all. Actually your dad and I have noticed how mature you have become and how great you have been with the twins. We could not handle them without you and we have decided that you can have a sleepover." Jana explained.

"I can?!" Dylan cried.

"Yes but it cannot be this weekend. This week is about the twins." Jana explained.

"When can I have it? Who can I invite?" Dylan asked.

"You can have it either next weekend or the next. If not you will have to wait until after Christmas because your father and I will be volunteering at the boys home on Friday nights and we go to church on Sunday mornings. You can invite any girl you want but only one friend. There will be a set of rules presented to both of you. If either of you violate the rules the party will end immediately. Your friend's parents can make decisions for her but you will not be allowed to have or attend another sleepover for two years. Do you understand?" Jana explained.

"I do and I will be perfect!" Dylan assured.

While Jana was upstairs talking to Dylan. Jethro was out back watching the twins play. Annie was trying desperately to walk and chase after a squirrel. She could stand and take a half step but she was not quite stable enough to walk just yet. Tommy was playing with a piece of wood that Jethro had accidentally carried upstairs. Like his father Tommy was obsessed with wood and tools. He was mystified by Dylan's play shop but was still too small to be trusted with the small pieces. Annie was the family's nature girl. She was fascinated by any animal. Jethro would never admit it around his team but he desperately wished that she was not such a big fan of squirrels. Because they scared the shit out of him.

"Happy birthday, Annie and Tommy!" Tony cried.

"Tommy! Annie!" Tali screamed racing over to her friends. Tali was officially a little girl and was now a dead ringer for Ziva.

"How are you doing, Tony?" Jethro asked.

"Great I actually have a date next weekend." Tony replied.

"Do you need me to watch Tali?" Jethro asked.

"She's staying with the Palmer's." Tony explained.

"I understand Tori and her have gotten very close." Jethro replied.

"That and you have a full house as it is and Tali is a major handful." Tony laughed.

* * *

 **A/N: I am going to end this story soon and plan on leaping forward each chapter. Probably at least a year each chapter from now on. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	28. The First Day

Three lunchboxes sat on the counter in the Gibbs' kitchen. Well two lunchboxes and a lunch kit belonging to seventh grader Dylan. It was exactly the same as any lunch box accept it cost three times as much and had a blue tooth speaker for some reason. At least Dylan had managed to keep the kit for sixth grade and promised to keep it until at least high school.

At least the twins were happy with their regular old lunch boxes. Tommy had an Avengers lunchbox. While Annie had one featuring what was supposed to be a unicorn but looked more like a hippo crossed with a penguin. It was from some kiddie show that was supposed to promote self esteem or something like that.

Much had changed in the five years of the twins' life. Jordan had moved out of the house and eventually moved to Wyoming. He was now married to Bailey and the twins were big brothers to a baby sister named Samantha Bess. Jordan was still a cop, sheriff of the small town where he lived. While Bailey taught criminal justice at a near by community college.

Jordan's twins were thriving as well. Sammy had skipped the seventh grade and would be starting his first year of high school in a week. Sammy was still a neat freak but was now receiving counseling for Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. Jackson was doing far better in school. He still struggled to maintain his grades but after receiving a diagnosis of dyslexia and ADD. He received the help that he needed.

The Gibbs' who remained in DC had been through their share of changes as well. Today was the twins first day of kindergarten but they had been in VPK for the past two years and had been in a daycare, playgroup for two years before that. Jethro who had been staying home with the twins found himself bored on the days that the twins were gone and ended up starting a freelance woodworking and home repair business. He started out working two days a week but had expanded to four when the twins stared year two of VPK and were gone most of the week. He had found success in his business but mainly he was a Mr. Mom to the twins and Dylan.

Jana remained with her job as a guidance counselor. She got most of the summer and every holiday except for the staff work days off. She had coached Dylan's soccer team for two years before Dylan gave up the sport in favor of school leagues. She now was coaching the twins team.

Dylan was now in the seventh grade. She was quiet like her father and even helped with his business sometimes. She was academically driven but also a fine athlete. She played volleyball the previous year and was hoping to make JV this year. She had played soccer and softball as well but had chosen to focus mainly on volleyball.

The twins were still the way they had been at a year old. Annie was tall for her age. Almost as tall as her twelve year old sister. She was smart and creative. She still adored nature. She was in scouts and an outdoor adventure club.

Tommy was still short but had finally begun to catch up with his peers. Shortest in the class but no longer lagging behind in growth. He was still quiet and adored woodworking. He helped Jethro as often as he could and was already talking about taking over for Dylan when she left for college.

It was a bittersweet day with the twins starting kindergarten. Knowing they would be gone seven hours a day, five days a week. Knowing that they were no longer the babies. Dylan's first day had been rough but this time was harder. The twins were the babies and now they were growing up. Before anybody knew it they would be leaving for college and then having families of their own.

Dylan was the first to leave. She woke up ate two breakfast bars, drank so coffee heavy on the cream, posed for her pictures and then raced off to catch the bus. Jethro shed a tear as he watched her dart down the street. This was the first year that she did not ask to get a ride on the last day of school. She was growing up as well.

The twins woke up and hour after their sister. They ate their breakfast of cereal an juice. Before heading upstairs to get dressed. Jethro and Jana must have taken a hundred pictures of them. Both cried as they walked out to the car. The twins were excited as ever. They had toured the "big kid" school the week before and met their teacher. They were in the same class this year but from first grade on they would be in sepearate classes. Tommy was excited about the work station and Annie was looking forward to the nature lessons and big zoo field trip at the end of the year.

Upon arriving to the school Jethro and Jana had to take a minute to collect themselves before walking the twins inside. They held hands as they walked down the hallway that seemed far too short. While the twins darted ahead. They raced through the door. Annie immediately spotted her friend Cat and was introduced to Belle and Jayden. Tommy meanwhile headed for the work station. Another boy was at the station and shoved Tommy down. Jethro started over but Annie and a tall boy interfered first. The big boy helped Tommy up and showed him to the blocks. While Annie went off on the bully. Jethro let it happen. Until she clenched her fist. That's when Jethro finally stepped in. He raced over and talked his baby girl down.

Aside from the scrape the twins had a great first day. Tommy's new friend was named Daniel and he had repeated kindergarten. Annie was friends with just about everybody in the class. The bully had started to steal Tommy's lunch but Dylan got through the line and he backed off.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will probably be high school graduation. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	29. Graduation Day

High school graduation was a huge day for any family. It was especially huge for the Gibbs twins. There eldest sister had never gotten the chance to finish elementary school. Any milestone that happened after the age of eight was a major deal for the family. It had been big for Jordan because at the time he was the last Gibbs child. Dylan's was a huge deal even though she fell into the middle of the family. Of course being valedictorian gave her accomplishment a major boost. Now it was the twins turn to walk across the stage. Both twins had made major accomplishments in there careers. Annie was the second Gibbs to graduate at the top of her class. She had been given the opportunity to graduate a year early due to personal issues. She had managed to score a scholarship to Auburn University. Where she would eventually study veterinary medicine. While Tommy was not as academically inclined as his twin. He had been presented with an award for his service to the school. He had saved the school's woodworking program. The class had to be cut due to budget issues but Tommy had managed to raise enough money to create a club. Even convincing Jethro to volunteer to lead the club.

The past thirteen years had brought much change to the Gibbs family. Some was great while others were bad. Of course that's just how life went. The family had gained some members but lost others. The bond of the Gibbs' was strong and they held onto each other through everything good and bad.

Jordan and Bailey were married for fifteen years now. Bailey had officially adopted the twins a year into their union. A year later they welcomed their first and only daughter Samantha Bess. After five years of trying for another they finally got pregnant again. Tragically they lost their second daughter Rose Faith, when Bailey developed an infection in her uterus. The infection also robbed Bailey of her fertility. Remembering the joys of Bailey adopting the twins and of Jordan and Dylan's own adoption. They decided to adopt a baby. The process to get a newborn was harder and more heartbreaking than they anticipated. So they shifted gears to adopt an older child. They started out fostering. Which brought it's own hurts. After three years of fostering with their longest stay being six months. They were given the opportunity to adopt two brothers aged seven and four, Andy and Jace. Of course they jumped at the chance. Soon after that they learned that the boys mother was expecting another baby who would be placed in foster care. They were hoping to give Samantha a sister. Not so unfortunately the baby turned out to be another boy. Whom they would call Liam Asher.

Samuel graduated two years early. He spent a year at Georgetown but ended up suffering burnout. He took a year and a half off and took a job at a nearby truck-stop cafe. Finally he went back with a new plan. He was now studying restaurant management and wanted to open up a fast food chain geared towards people with allergies.

Jackson struggled through school but ended up getting into college. Like his brother he took a gap year. The difference is he used his year to travel. He was now back in school and would be heading to law school in the fall.

Dylan graduated on time and went straight to college. She studied business and was planning on making Gibbs Family Woodworking a legitimate small business. Jethro had handed the rights over to her and she had obtained an LLC. Things were slow but she had faith that determination. She had dated a few guys in high school and college but was choosing to focus on her career for now.

Jethro and Jana were going on twenty years. They had a couple of rough patches. Coming close to breaking up at one point. They lived apart for most of a year but through hard work and devotion. Jana was spared the title of "Ex Wife Number Four". While their marriage was saved. Their struggles were far from over. Last year Jethro was diagnosed with pancreatic cancer. Upon diagnosis he had been given four to six months to live. Of course Jethro beat the odds and had made it ten months so far. Unfortunately the disease was aggressive and treatments had taken their toll. Jana had retired from her job to take care of him. Recently the disease had metastasized and this time there really was no hope. Nobody knew exactly how long Jethro had but the entire family was enjoying what time they had together.

Jethro Gibbs sat up in his hospital bed. Today had not been his best day and he was not sure he could make it through the graduation. The good news was that the twins were early in the roster and Bailey had agreed to drive him home after. She needed to be home before Liam's bed time. He had mild sleep-apnea and she did not want to put the babysitter through the added stress of dealing with his bedtime routine.

"Are you ready?" Jana asked.

"Yeah" Jethro replied, positioning himself so that Jana could dress him.

"Are you sure you are up for this? They are live streaming the ceremony." Jana offered.

"No I want to be there. This is why I am here. This is the last thing I will be able to be present for. Even if Dylan met the love of her life tonight I would not make it to the wedding. The twins are still too young for marriage. Babies are way far in the future for all three and Jordan and Bailey aren't having more. I have to be." Jethro explained.

"OK" Jana replied.

"Who is going to walk the girls down the aisle? If they get married?" Jethro asked.

"Jordan already promised to walk Dylan and Annie too. Of course the twins have always had each others backs. He may just walk her down." Jana assured.

"I just want to be here. I really thought I was immortal. I mean I went right away. Jimmy knew the symptoms. His dad had the same disease and he had a scare around the time I was diagnosed. He practically forced me to go. Still I am here." Jethro explained.

"I know this is hard. Believe me it is killing me but you have been here months longer than they said. As for the end you will be with Shannon and Kelly again. Along with all the agents and friends you lost. As for us we will never forget you." Jana explained.

Annie pulled into the school parking lot. She could not believe that she was here. She was terrified to make her valedictorian speech. Dylan had made one five years prior and it was amazing. As had the one Samuel had made in Wisconsin years ago. Every speech she'd heard had been amazing. She had written one but it just seemed so weak. She looked over at her brother Tommy. The car they had received for their fourteenth birthday. To rebuild for when they got their licenses at sixteen, had been meant for both. Of course life had other plans. Just after his fifteenth birthday Tommy was diagnosed as being legally blind. Not only robbing him of the milestone of getting a license but also his dream of joining the Marine's. As of now he did not know what he wanted to do but he was still heading off to college in the fall. Tommy had always been the stronger twin. Fighting from the start. Full of frustration Annie walked back to the classroom where her homeroom was waiting to proceed to the ceremony. Eventually the time came and the class made their way to the football field. The rest of her class went to their row. While Annie walked to the stage. The Principal and Vice Principal made their speeches. Then the keynote speaker went a former congresswoman. All three were amazing though the Vice Principal's speech was the same as every year. Finally Annie's time to speak came. She rose from her seat and walked over to the podium.

"My name is Ann Louise Gibbs. Most of you know me as Annie of unfortunately Annie Lou. Thanks mom. In all seriousness. Today is a huge day for all of us. We all have our struggles. I've faced a big one this past year. I am not going to tell my sob story. Not without giving you the chance to tell yours. I checked and they said we only had until ten. Sorry I am not a comedian. Anyway I am not telling my sad story or any sad story. Nor am I going to share some uplifting quote from a movie, book, or TV show. No quotes from real people either. I am just going to say that despite everything we got here. Lets keep that up. No matter what life throws at us. Just keep going." Annie said, she had stopped reading her speech after the Annie Lou quip.

* * *

 **A/N: One chapter left. Not sure what will happen, maybe the death of Gibbs. New chapter will be up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	30. The End

A high pitched wail came from down the hall. Dylan smiled to herself, soon that cry would be coming form her room. Soon a warm, wiggly baby would be placed on her chest. She could not wait to meet her baby boy. At forty this would likely be her only child. She had learned from her parents and older brother, and was almost too cautious in finding a mate. She'd had several serious relationships. Two of which had lasted for several years. After ending a three year relationship she gave up on dating for most of a decade. Of course her friends did not understand her thinking and were constantly trying to set her up with men and one woman. That one was awkward because neither was gay. Dylan was just guarded and the other girl had said she was gay to avoid a creepy co-worker. Dylan knew that they all meant well but that did not make it any easier.

Last year Dylan had very reluctantly accepted an invitation, to attend a double date with a friend of hers from school. Gina had been pretty respectful of Dylan's choices. So she agreed. Initially the date was awkward. Dylan had car trouble and showed up about an hour late. By that point Gina had, had a couple of drinks. Her husband had, had more than a couple. They fell between tipsy and drunk, and could not keep their hands off of each other. To make matters worse Dylan's knight in shinning armor showed up shitfaced drunk with another girl. Gina went off on him and ended up getting into a fist fight with the girlfriend of the guy. That ended in Gina being rushed to the hospital with a concussion. Which is where Dylan met the handsome janitor who cleaned up her friend's puke and offered her an extra jumpsuit to wear. After she fell victim to the puke storm.

Maybe a janitor was not the typical definition of a prince but he was the best guy Dylan knew in a long time. He reminded her very much of her late father. He was smart, funny, with a heart of gold. He also just happened to be a great cook. Dylan would later learn he had once attended a top culinary school in France but quit after one semester to care for his mother through brain cancer. He took the janitor job to save up enough to attend a culinary school in America. By that point Dylan had made some success in her woodworking business. She also happened to know people at the local college. It was not the fancy school in France but it got James a culinary degree. Jordan happened to know a man looking to sell his food truck. It started out that small but within a year James had his own restaurant. It was just a small place but it did good business and James was looking to expand in the spring.

The couple married after only a year of dating. They had not planned on children. Dylan was thirty-nine on their wedding day and while she would not mind a baby. She was not desperate to have one. James had been abandoned by his father and was not crazy about having a baby. Of course as Dylan had learned time and time again. Life had other plans. Three months into their union, they were shocked to learn they were expecting. Dylan was four weeks along at that point and five months later they learned they were having a baby boy. While Dylan would have adored a girl. This baby boy was perfect.

Many other things had happened in the Gibbs families lives over the past few years. Jethro had tragically died just a week after dropping the twins off at college. Tommy had just gone to a local community college. It was only about a forty minute drive but it was rough on Jethro. Jana ended up getting a hotel for the night and driving back in the morning. A week later when Annie now Anne headed down to Auburn. The commissioned a helicopter and Jethro's nurse accompanied him. Again they stayed in a hotel overnight. The flight back was rough on Jethro and he ended up being flown to Georgetown. He fell into a coma during the night. For the next week he would occasionally mumble about Shannon and Kelly. He woke for almost an hour on the last day and seemed to be in good spirits. There was a moment of hope and the doctors even discussed allowing him to come home. He took a turn around dinner time and died during the night. With all four of his surviving children by his side.

At first the family chalked Jana's forgetfulness and constant lying around up to grief. Jordan, Dylan, and Tommy all lived nearby. Dylan was actually still residing with her parents at that point. They all stepped up and reminded Jana to brush her teeth and where she had put her cellphone. Dylan and Jordan traded off taking her to grocery store and on other errands. Tommy would come home on weekends and give his siblings reprieve.

Eventually six months passed and Jana had not improved. In fact she had actually gotten worse. The children got together and agreed to take her to a therapist for her depression. The therapist talked to Jana for the standard hour. When he walked her out to her waiting children. He did not discuss a treatment plan for depression. He informed them that he suspected dementia. At first the family brushed it off but when Jana got lost looking for Jethro at NCIS. They realized that something was not right.

Her disease progressed fast. She went from forgetting simple things, to thinking Jethro was alive, to not even recognizing her own children within a matter of six months. When she could no longer get out of bed the family opted to put her in a nursing home. For ten months she slept most of the day and woke in the night talking to Jethro as if he were alive. Then one day she just died in her sleep.

Jordan had retired from active duty about a year after his mother's death. He returned to NCIS and began teaching with FLETC. FLETC was a six to around three, Monday through Friday job. He began helping Jordan afternoons and on some weekends. His children all grew successful.

Sammy had a chair of four fast-food restaurants that catered to individuals with allergies. He had his ups and downs with the business. He lost three franchises to a financial crisis. He was able to reopen all three but modified his model. All four continued to go strong and so did Sammy.

Jack found success as a lawyer but grew to hate the practice. He took a very brief stint as a Public Defender. Before realizing that by that point it was often too late. He went to night school and studied to be a teacher. He gladly scooped up a job in the inner city. He had his share of bad times. Being shot by a student and holding another as he died from abuse. He however chose to focus on the good moments. A student finally seeing the light and that he was more than the projects. Another going from illiterate to being eligible for an elite writing club at a school in the suburbs. The boy dedicated his published book to Jack. That was the best moment.

Annie did just as she had always desired. She went to veterinary school. She started out at a large clinic in Alabama. Before moving to a smaller clinic in a smaller town. A few years later the head doctor retied and Anne inherited the business. The town had two other veterinary clinics. So Anne changed models. Turning it into a wild and farm animal clinic.

Tommy had his share of disappointments being unable to join the Marines and facing further issues due to his legal blindness. However he kept the Gibbs spirit and never gave up. After much soul searching he decided to drop out of college. He moved to Los Angeles for a year and took a job as a gopher of the set of an upcoming TV series about Marines. He figured if he could not be a real Marine. He may as well get coffee for fake ones. Upon arriving to the set he learned that the creator was none other than his father's long time agent Timothy McGee. McGee had lost his right eye to bullet on the job. Medically retired from NCIS. He moved with Delilah to San Diego for her job opportunity. When Delilah retired they moved to LA and McGee pitched his latest series to a TV station. They jumped on the idea.

McGee immediately terminated Tommy from his gopher position and promoted him to a series regular. He play Thom. The shows narrator and oft seen writer who followed the Marines in their journey. The show lasted for fifteen seasons before losing a handful of stars. The first departure was filled with drama and speculation. The show took a hit. Especially among the fans who shipped Zen with Terry, but managed to bounce back. A couple seasons later Terry departed to star in an upcoming series based on some reality star. Again the show took a hit but bounced back though not as it had been. When the beloved Ally was announced to be departing on so called mutual grounds. The show could not bounce back and was quickly canceled. Tommy ended up staring in a series of TV movies before moving on to Producer.

As much as he tried Tony could never replace Ziva. He adopted a little boy when Tali was ten and fostered a few others. Tragically his life was short. He was diagnosed with lung cancer just after his son's fourteenth birthday. He fought hard but the disease spread rapidly through his plague ravaged body. It ended up in his brain and he died less than a month later. Tali was twenty four at the time and went on to raise her brother until he was old enough to live on his own.

Abby disappeared shortly after Jethro's death. Last anybody heard she was working in a lab in New Orleans. She was married to a local man but beyond that not much was known.

Ducky was diagnosed with Alzheimer's a few years before Jethro died. His condition was progressing fast. Until one day he died in his sleep. Nobody ever said anything but they all suspected that it was assisted suicide at the hands of his beloved mentee Jimmy Palmer.

Jimmy had left NCIS years ago around the time that Jethro and Ducky retired. He went to work with Breena after her father died suddenly. They had four children. Tori and Donald were their natural born children. Lori and Kevin were the children they adopted and two and four years old respectively.

As Dylan delivered her son all of those people were with her. Some were by her side in the room. Others were in her heart; some on this side just unable to be present, while others watched from heaven. It was a deep regret that none of her parents could be there in person but they were always with her in spirit. After nine hours Dylan delivered her perfect baby boy. As the physical and spiritual visitors gathered around her bed. She held the perfect baby boy, whom she had no idea she wanted.

"Everybody this is Jethro James Clyde." Dylan introduced.

* * *

 **AN: Well that's it. What do you think? Thanks to all who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed. Please leave one last review.**


End file.
